Hanging Around
by Gussie
Summary: Riku is the new kid. Sora's mom is a psychotic woman, but no one knows this. What will happen when Sora's mom is gone and he moves in with his brother? What will happen to Sora?Warning!: Yaoi, Don't like don't read
1. Sora & Riku: 1st meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N: I was sooo bored when writing this… So here it is.

_**Hanging around**_

**.Sora POV.**

"Hey Sora wait up!" Kairi yelled.

"Hmm…?" I hummed.

"Did ya here there's a new boy comin' to school?" She said.

"No." I mumbled, "Who is he?"

"He is sooo dreamy… He has silver locks of hair and this absolutely hott body…" She sighed.

"Someone's been bitten by the love bug!" Selphie shouted.

"Have not!" Kairi whined.

"You guys are scaring me!" I said.

"Sora! One more thing! He lives across the street." Kairi stated.

I kept on walking. "I don't care." He said waving a hand dismissively.

"SORA! Listen to me!" Kairi yelled.

I had begun running and laughing. I reached my house and ran inside. "Sora!" Kokoro Otokonoko A.K.A, My mom, yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" I said.

"Sora we have guests." Kokoro said.

"We do?" I said slapping on a confused expression.

"Yes, our new next door neighbors!" Kokoro said.

"Oh, okay." I said continuing my walk to the upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Kokoro said.

"I'm going to do my homework." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Nonono, not without Your new friend." Kokoro said excitedly.

She then proceeded to guide a silver-haired boy towards me. "Sora this is Riku. Riku this is Sora." Kokoro said happily.

"Hi, Sora." Riku said sticking out his hand to me.

I took his hand and shook it. "Com' on I'll show you my room." I said.

"Okay." Riku said.

Riku and I climbed the stairs. Coming to my room we opened the door and my clothes fell onto the floor next to the door. I looked at Riku innocently. Then we proceeded to climb the mountain of clothes into my room. I… I think I might like him. I mean **_like_** him.

**.Riku's POV.**

"Riku! Darling, we need to go to the neighbors. Kokoro across the street invited us over." My mother, Reidou, stated.

"Okay…" I replied dully.

"Perk up! She has a boy your age! He'll be getting out of school in a few." She said

I did perk up. He could be what I was looking for on this god-forsaken island. Immediately I followed my mother out the door and across the street.

A few HOURS later.

By a few, I thought she meant minutes. Not hours. Just then a boy with cinnamon spiky

hair walked through the door.

Kokoro introduced me to the gorgeous boy. He was so… so, beautiful. I stuck out my hand as he shook it. "Hi, Sora." I said happily. Then we went up to his room. Which was sooo dirty! Clothes fell out at our feet when he opened the door! But he was still hott.

A/N: I thought this chapter was okay. What do you think Sora? Riku?

Riku: Well, except for the part where I don't take Sora and Fuck him senseless. I liked it.

Sora: -Gapes at Riku-

Riku: I'd close that pretty mouth of yours, unless you want my tongue in it.

Sora: -quickly shuts mouth-

Vanilla: Well, we know what Riku thinks now. Please Review! Bye!


	2. Riku: Redbull

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N: I was sooo bored when writing this… So here it is.

_Hi!_ : A thought!

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

Chapter 2

**.Riku's POV.**

Sora is sooo innocent. He thinks stupid things. I like him though. "Riku? Are you up there?" My mother yelled.

"Yeah, Why?" I said back.

"Because! We have to go!" She said.

"Alright…" I said whining.

"Does he have to go?" I heard a cute voice say.

"Um… We'll be back to you on that." My mom said.

"Okay…" I said.

"See! You might be able to stay night!" Sora said cutely.

_I hope I can! WE will have sooo much fun!_

"Riku! You're staying the night!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yay!" Sora yelled, "Mom? Can we have Redbull?" Sora asked in his nicest/cutest voice.

"Only one!" She said.

Sora ran down the stairs and grabbed a whole three six packs. His mom was yelling at his 'to put 16 of the cans back.' He came bounding up the stairs into his room and locked his door. He put the Redbull down.

"We shouldn't have all of these." I said seeing that Sora was already hyper.

Sora frowned and picked one up, "Watch me!" He said as he smirked and gulped down a whole can.

I tried to get the other 17 cans away from him but missed. "Sora, give me the Redbull…

"NO! NEVER IT'S ALL MINE!" Sora yelled picking up the Redbull and placing it in his lap.

This did not stop me from lunging at him. Sora yelped and moved out of my reach. Unfortunately for Sora that was a corner. He opened another Redbull drank it and opened another one. By the time I got up and cornered him he had 8 cans of Redbull down and working on his 9th. "Sora! Don't do that!" I yelled.

Just then Kokoro came in (After picking the lock). "Sora, give me the Redbull." She said fiercely.

Sora looked up at her and shook his head no. Then he opened a 10th can. "Well, I'll take it by force then Sora." She said. Sora's eyes widened when his mom held him against the wall and took every Redbull from his lap and the one he had open. Sora whined. Kokoro handed me the open Redbull and said, "Drink it. You'll need it to keep up with him while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To work. I'll be home around 6 or 7 a.m."

Sora was pouting at the loss of his precious Redbull. "I have to be home alone with a hyperactive Sora?" I asked kind of mad.

"Sorry. Gotta go!" She said before leaving.

_Oh boy…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Annnnnd… That's a wrap!

Sora: Yay! Hyper me!

Riku: Yippee… Hyper Vanilla and Sora!

Sora and Vanilla: Hey! Meanie!

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it was short! ( Please Review.


	3. Sora: Death and Brothers

Hanging Around

Disclaimer: Me no own KH!

A/N: Have fun with Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

**.Sora's POV.**

"Sora where are you?" I heard Riku say.

I was hiding because we were playing hide and go seek. I hadn't been found yet after 2 hours. Riku was walking up the hallway to my hiding place. "Sora?" Riku started to pull the door open he looked in to see me starring blankly at him, "Why are you hiding?" he asked tiredly.

"We were playing hide and go seek." I said cutely.

"What?" Riku said, "No we weren't you just ran around hiding for 2 hours!"

I started to pout. Riku just slumped to the ground staring at me.

I shifted under his icy gaze. Then I continued to say, "Sorry?" I am so stupid. He reached up and grabbed something. Riku then hid it from me. "Riku, what are you hiding? Is it CANDY!" I said getting excited.

Riku scoffed. "Yeah right!" He lunged at me and pinned me to a wall. "Riku!" I said squirming. (This caused him to get little Riku happy.) He took the thing from behind his back and wrapped his arms and the thing around my neck. Cl-ick!

"Huh?" I said reaching up to feel the thing around my neck. It was an old dog collar. (We don't have a dog, but that's a different story. I'll do it next chapter!)

"Ri-hee-ku!" I whined.

"No whining!" He said clipping the leash onto my collar. (It was one with a lock that I didn't know the combo to.)

"But- But-" I started stuttering.

"SORA! Open your front door." Kairi said.

Riku raised an eyebrow at me and pulled me with him as he went to open the door. I groaned. He opened the door.

"Hiya Sora! I thought your mom was out for a while so I figured some of my friends and I would come over to-" Kairi babbled.

"Umm… I'm not Sora. But he is" Riku said as he pushed me in front of himself.

"Hi Kairi…" I said waving weakly.

"Sora… Why are you chained to a strange man…" Kairi asked.

I pouted. "Because I drank Redbull!" I said.

"Oh… Good choice for him." Kairi stuck her hand out to Riku and said, "Hello, I'm Kairi. And you are..?"

"I'm Riku." Riku said while sticking out his hand to shake it.

"Oh! You're the new kid." Kairi said.

"Well, we heard Sora's Mom was out for a while." A brunette said.

"What!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah, she called and told Kairi that she was going away for a while." Selphie said.

Kairi elbowed her in the ribs, and smiled.

"No… NO! NO! NO! She can't leave me now." I said collapsing.

"Sora! Sora what's wrong!" Riku said as he gently shook me.

"She's going to kill herself…" He said.

"WHAT!" Riku yelled.

"She hasn't been happy for years…" I said tearing up, "Ever since dad ended up in the hospital."

"Sora, why didn't you tell me?" Riku asked.

"Because she would've gotten mad. Then I would've had to hide for hours, or be beaten." I said shaking.

Riku unclipped me from both. I got up and ran out the door and to the bridge.

"MOM!" I yelled seeing her fall onto the shallow rocky water. "NOO!" I yelled again.

"Bye Sora." She said as she fell into the rocky water.

"MOM!" I said sobbing as she lay motionless below. I ran to the grassy hill and down it to where my mom lay on the rocks in the water. Grabbing her she said her last words, "I'm sorry. Know that I love you, even though I might not have showed… it…to you."

"Mom, don't go… Please don't" I cried.

She was gone. Nothing was left in that body. Not even the loving mother I once knew.

"Sora! Where'd you go?" Riku yelled.

I sobbed and he looked down to my soaked form kneeling on the watery rocks. Kairi and her friends were all looking for me. "I found him." Riku yelled to the search group.

Riku climbed down the banks to me. "Sora let's go there's nothing you can do." Riku proceeded to pry me from my mother and carry me up the banks. Kairi flipped open her cell phone and called the police and paramedics.

"Take me home." I said weakly.

A few hours later I was in my room. Riku was getting me some pocky. The rest of the group was downstairs. The phone rang but I didn't pick it up Riku did.

"Sora, come down here it's for you." Riku said.

I reluctantly trudged down the stairs. "H—Hello?" I said shakily.

"Sora! I'm sooo sorry about your mom! Leon and I are coming home to be live with you." Someone's voice said.

"Hi cloud… Where's Leon?" I asked sighing.

"He's driving so he can't talk." Cloud said.

"I can too!" I heard Leon yell from the background.

"Can NOT!" Cloud screamed at Leon.

"Any who! We'll be there in about 2 minutes okay?" Cloud said soothingly.

"Yeah… Okay." I said as my throat dried out and tied its self in knots.

"Bye Sora!" Cloud said.

"Bye…" As soon as I got off the phone I broke down.

"Why now?" I sobbed.

"Sora, who was on the phone?" Riku asked.

"C- Cloud." I said through sobs.

"Who's cloud?" He asked trying to comfort me.

"My brother's boyfriend." I said.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Riku said, "Where's his room?"

Everyone but Riku cringed as I went teary-eyed again. "M- Mom kicked him out for being gay." I said.

"Oh…" Riku said.

Seconds later, a brunette with shoulder length hair and a blonde with spiky hair like mine burst through the door.

"Sora…" Leon said while hugging me, "Why haven't you written any letters back?"

"I haven't gotten letters from you." I said.

"Mom must've been keeping them." He replied.

"Well, I'll tell you now." He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously.

"Cloud and I are getting married in a month." He said with a smile.

"Not just that, we want you to move in with us!" Cloud said with a smile.

"At your apartment or here?" I questioned.

"Our apartment." Leon said.

"Okay… I'll live with you guys if you don't scream to loud during sex Cloud." I said.

Cloud blushed. "I can't guarantee that." Leon said pinching Cloud's butt. Cloud yelped. "We'll stay here until Mom's funeral. Then we're gonna go home after that." Leon said.

"Sora's gonna move?" Selphie asked.

"We didn't even notice you guys!" Cloud said.

"There's a new face here too." Leon said looking at Riku with a death glare.

"I'm Riku." Riku said sticking out his hand.

Cloud took it. "Cloud." He said.

"Hey Selphie, Kairi, Yuffie!" Leon said.

"We all stayed here with Sora." Kairi then whispered, "He's been crying forever!"

"Sora, when's the funeral?" Leon asked.

"Tomorrow. I—she yelled at me yesterday for dad's condition…" I stuttered out.

"Sora, that's not your fault. No matter what she said. It's not your fault dad's in the hospital." Leon exclaimed.

"I feel like it is though." I mumbled.

"How did your father get in the hospital?" Riku said regretting it the moment the question left his lips.

Sora burst into a fit of tears and sobs. Cloud hugged him and stroked his hair. "Shh…" Cloud said soothingly.

"I'll tell you later." Kairi said.

"Okay…" Riku said.

------------------------

A/N: Hey next chapter is the story of Sora's leash and Sora's father.

Sora: So sad!

Riku: Don't cry Sora! It's not your fault Vanilla's mean and cruel.

Vanilla: Shut up Riku! Anyway! Please review and add to favorites!


	4. None: Sora's leash and Father

**Hanging Around**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N: The stories are Sora's leash and Sora's Father.

Chapter 4

Sora's leash

When Sora was little he was wild. The reason Riku got the leash was because Sora's mom kept him on the leash. (It used to fit around his waist.) He used to wear it whenever they went out.

Sora's Father

Sora was 5 and he was playing around the chine cabinet. He hit the unsturdy leg and it fell. Sora's dad pushed him out of the way right before it fell. It landed on him and he was crushed under it. His ribs (4 of them) cracked and he's now in a coma. (He's in a coma because the cabinet hit his head hard enough to cause bleeding.) They took care of the bleeding so that he is on life-support. That's what happened to Sora's father.

----------------

Vanilla: That's the explanation to everything.

Riku: Thanks for reading this very depressing story.

Leon & Sora: Our dad is dieing!

Vanilla: Bye folks.


	5. Riku: Funeral and hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N: I was sooo bored when writing this… So here it is.

_Hi!_ : A thought!

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

Chapter 5

**.Riku's POV.**

I went to Sora's mother's funeral. Sora balled the whole time. Leon didn't even look sad. He almost looked happy that she died. Cloud, Leon, and Sora went into the back room afterwards for the reading of the will. I waited just thinking. _Why'd she jump? Did she think this was Sora's fault? I wonder if Sora will be okay._

After about 10 minutes they all came out. Sora was crying again. "Sora? What's wrong?" I asked.

"My Mom… left everything to me…" He said.

"So what's wrong with that?" I asked again. This time I was answered by Leon.

"It also means that she left the decision of taking our dad off life support." Leon said coming up behind Sora.

"I- I don't want to make that decision!" he yelled.

"I know that Sora, that's why we'll leave him on it. Cloud and I can afford it. Can't we Cloud?" He asked. Cloud smiled and pulled Sora into a hug.

"Don't be sad Sora. Your mother loved you. No matter what she said." He used his thumb to wipe away Sora's tears.

"B—But she always hit me and yelled at me. I tried to get away when she…" He trailed off and stared at the floor.

"Sora, when she what?" Leon said grabbing his brother firmly by the shoulders.

"N—Nothing." He said.

"Sora! I'm not going to hurt you." Leon said fiercely.

"I don't want to talk about it Leon." He whispered.

"Sora, you know whatever she did could hurt you badly" Leon said again.

"Leon, maybe I should talk to him." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'll talk to Riku…" Sora said weakly.

"Okay." Leon said, "We'll wait in the car. Okay?"

Sora and I both nodded. Leon whispered to me on his way out, "Tell me everything later."

I nodded again. They left and Sora and I sat down.

"What happened Sora?" I asked as He fiddled with his chocolate locks.

"W—Well, she did things to me… and TRIED to do things to me." He said as his eyes glassy.

"What do you mean Sora?" I asked confused.

"S—She…" He mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" I said.

"She molested me and… tried to rape me." He said tears trailing wet lines down his beautiful face.

"Sora, that's not your fault. You should've told Leon or someone." I said soothingly.

"B—But then Leon wouldn't love me anymore… Like her…" He stammered.

I got up dragging him with me. "Where are we going Riku?" He whispered.

"Were going to tell your brother, so you can see how he'll react." I said.

"Riku, no…" I ignored his protests.

"Leon! Sora has something to tell you!" I yelled coming out of the building.

"What is it Sora?" Leon asked

"I… uh… Mom molested me…" He said hesitantly.

"Sora you didn't tell him the whole story." I said from behind him.

"Shut up Riku!" He hissed at me

"Sora, what's the rest?" Leon asked concern laced into his voice.

"She… TRIED to rape me…" Sora said looking shamefully at the ground.

Cloud gasped and Leon looked stunned. Then Sora started to cry.

"See Riku! He hates me!" Sora screamed.

"Sora! I don't hate you. You didn't agree to those things. You didn't want to be touched like that." Leon said hugging Sora.

Sora collapsed into his brother. Sobbing Leon picked him up bridal style and put him in the back seat. I climbed into the seat next to him.

Sora just stared out the window. _Is he mad at me?_

Leon looked back at the two. "What's the matter Sora? You always talk in the car."

He just shook his head.

Yup. He was mad. Then he paled and mumbled something that sounded like, "I'm going to be sick."

"What!" I said.

Then it happened. Sora vomited up everything that he had eaten in 2 days all over the floor of Leon car. Then his head landed in my lap as his legs curled up on the seat. He cried before passing out.

"SORA! SORA!" Leon yelled.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital." I said calmly as Sora's body began to burn. Sora sweated like a horse all over my lap.

"Right." Leon said as he got off the highway at the exit for the hospital.

"Riku?" Cloud said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Take off his jacket and his hat." Cloud said calmly.

I did so and waited for further instruction. "I think he's hiding more than we thought." Leon said thoughtfully.

"L—Leon…" came Sora's weak voice.

"Yes Sora?" Leon answered while pulling into the hospital.

"D—Don't leave me like m—mom did…" He said.

"I won't Sora." Leon stated firmly, coming to a stop and hopping out of his car. He grabbed Sora and carried him bridal style into the hospital.

"What's wrong with him sir?" A doctor in white asked Leon.

"He threw up, passed out, started burning up, and sweating lots. Those are in order." Leon stated calmly.

"Okay. Hold on." The doctor grabbed a rolling bed and had Leon lay Sora down on it. "I need you to fill out this paperwork." The doctor said as he handed Leon some papers.

"What about him?" Leon said indicating his brother.

"Just do that and we'll take a look at him." The doctor said.

Leon immediately started the paperwork.

When he finished Cloud walked over to him. "He'll be fine." He said soothingly.

"I know, but what is he still hiding from us?" Leon sighed.

_What is he hiding from us?_

---------------------------------------------------

I liked this chapter! Please review!


	6. Sora: Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N: Yesterday (9-20-06) Was the one month anniversery of Hanging Around! Yay! So enjoy chapter 6 for me!

_Hi!_ : A thought!

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

Chapter 6

**.Sora's POV.**

I woke up in the hospital with Leon, Cloud and Riku talking. I groaned at the feeling in my stomach.

"Sora! You're up." Leon said getting up.

"What happened?" I asked warily.

"Well, the doctors say you have a malnutrition problem." Leon stated.

"Translation?" I said groggily.

"Mom didn't feed you enough so when Cloud and I got everything you wanted you're body… How do I put this?" Leon asked.

"Freaked out." Cloud said.

"Exactly! Thanks babe." Leon said turning around and kissing Cloud.

_I kind of panicked. They couldn't find out about my problem!_

"So, So-ra! What are you still not telling me?" Leon asked deviously.

"N—Nothing Niisan…" I said, kind of frightened.

_I only use the word 'niisan' when I'm trying to wiggle out of something._

"Sora, I know why you use that word and that doesn't work anymore." Leon said calmly. His smirk grew wider as my face melted into a look of fear.

"Leon, don't be so hard on him." Cloud interrupted.

"Aww… but it's fun Cloud!" Line whined.

_Riku hasn't said a word since the funeral._

"Riku… Are you mad at me?" I asked in the midst of Leon and Cloud's playful fighting.

"What!" He asked surprised, "Why would you say that!"

"You aren't talking to me." I said.

"I thought you were mad at **me**!" Riku laughed.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked warily.

"No." Was all he replied before Leon said, "Sora, you still haven't told me what's wrong!"

I groaned.

My savior walked in after that (The doctor). "So, Mr. Sora, How are you today?"

"Fine." I replied.

"Leon, you will be able to take Sora home today." The doctor confirmed their wishes.

"Thanks doctor." He said, his grin becoming one so wicked it was scary.

-------------------------------

Did you like it? I was in a very big hurry! Yesterday (9-20-06) was the one month anniversery and I wanted to put this on but forgot! Whoops!Please Review! (Or nothing good will happen between anyone!)


	7. Riku: 180

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N: Okay have fun with this chapter! Run with it!

_Hi!_ : A thought!

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

Chapter 7

**.Riku's POV.**

We took Sora home today. He's still got a fever. He tries to get up but we tied him into bed. (He's not supposed to get up and he won't listen, so we took necessary precautions.)

"Ri-ku!" Sora yelled irritated by the gauze like bonds around the bed.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me go! I want to get up. I'm fi--" Sora threw up into the trash can beside his bed. "Fine…"

"Yeah that doesn't convince me Sora. Plus Leon said if you're out of bed when he gets back I'm gonna be castrated." I finished.

"Aww…" He whined.

"Sorry Sora. Not being castrated just because you want out of bed. I'd like to keep my penis, Thank you very much!" I was not risking that!

"Riku…" Sora whined again.

I ignored him.

"Riku." Sora said getting angry.

I ignored him again.

"RIKU! LISTEN TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Sora screamed indignantly.

"Sora, I'm listening but all you're doing is calling me an asshole." I replied smoothly.

Just as Sora opened his mouth to say something Cloud walked in.

"Hey Cloud." I said calmly.

"Cloud… Did you ever know that I love you more than Leon." Sora said switching on his smooth talking mechanisms.

"Nice try Sora. But, I don't feel like being cut off from sex if I let you get up." Cloud said, "And, I wanna see you tell your brother that."

"Aww… Leon's got you guys all threatened…" Sora whined.

"What'd he tell you?" Cloud asked.

"He said he would castrate me." I said sighing.

"Oo, ouch." Cloud hissed.

Sora whined for about ten more minutes until he gave up and went to sleep.

"How many times did he ask you if you could untie him?" I asked cloud.

"57. You?" Cloud asked.

"123." I said to cloud.

"Damn." Cloud said as he forked over ten bucks.

"All together that's 180 for us today." I said.

"Yup, he won't ask Leon. He knows he's too much of a hard ass to let him out." Cloud stated matter-of-factly.

"I figured." I sighed as I picked up my soda can and took a sip.

Leon came through the door 5 minutes later.

"How was he today?" Leon asked concern laced into his voice.

"Well, except for the fact that he asked to get out of bed 180 times all together. He was okay. Oh! And the throwing up." I calmly told Leon.

"180!" He shouted.

Cloud and I shushed him in unison. Sora was very mean when you woke him up. I found out rather harshly. Sora punched me in the face.

"Leon, maybe he should get out of bed for a little bit." Cloud sighed, gently touching the sides of Leon's arms.

Leon's death glare told him that he didn't like the idea.

"I'm not sleeping." Sora said turning over to face us.

"How long have you been awake?" Cloud asked cautiously.

"Since Leon came in the door." He said yawning.

"Sora, I still need to know what Mom did to give you malnutrition." Leon said going over to Sora's bed.

"Nothing's wrong Leon!" He yelled. Then he vomited into the trash can again.

"Uh-huh. Sure, that's why you're throwing up now." Leon questioned.

"Shut up Leon." Sora said turning over to go to sleep. Uh- oh… He told Leon to shut up and ignored him. Prepare for the nuclear explosion.

"What did you just say Sora?" Leon said somewhat calmly.

"You heard me Leon!" Sora yelled.

Oh crap. Run for the hills! "Sora, that's not what you should be saying right now." Leon said through gritted teeth.

"Go away! I don't care what you say!" Sora exploded.

Suddenly Leon launched at Sora. Instead of a beating like Sora was expecting (his mom used to that) Leon started to tickle his ribs mercilessly. Cloud and I burst into laughter.

"S—Stop Leon…" Sora said breathlessly.

Leon chuckled and obeyed. "Are you going to tell me now?" Leon asked smirking.

"I—I guess." Sora says fearfully.

"Well, out with it then!" Leon says anxiously.

"Umm… Well, Mom kinda didn't feed me. What I did get to eat was stolen from the refrigerator. At school I got food and money for food from my friends. When Mom did feed me it was very little." Sora said stuttering.

------------

The return of Sora and Riku!

Sora: Thanks Vanilla!

Riku: Feels good to be back in the end notes.

Leon: I was in once. I doesn't bother me that Vanilla took us out.

Cloud: It bothered me!

Riku: Shut up! Both of you.

Sora: Riku be nice.

Vanilla: We'll go now since they're just bickering. Bye! Please Review!


	8. Leon: Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N: In the story I have a little (1) In there that's because that's something you should know that is in my end notes.

_Hi!_ : A thought!

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

Chapter 8

**.Leon's POV.**

I watched as Sora as he told me this. How could our mother do that to him! How! Sora should've called me. I should've known that something was wrong when there was no food in the fridge. I just sat in shock.

"Sora, why didn't you tell us?" Cloud spoke softly.

"B—Because I didn't want my mom to be mad at me or hit me anymore." Sora said whilst he cried.

"What! Sora that's no reason to not tell someone that you haven't been eating!" I exclaimed.

"I—I'm sorry… Please don't leave… Don't leave me like mom and dad." Sora said through his sobs.

A pang of guilt struck my heart as he said this.

"Leon don't be so mean." Cloud said from behind.

I got up from the chair I had pulled up beside Sora's bed.

"Wh—What are you doing Leon?" Sora asked me concerned.

"I'm packing. You're coming home with Cloud and I today." I said to Sora.

"Really?" Cloud and Sora said in unison.

"Really." I said as I through some photo albums and books into one of the many boxes for moving. Something fell from one of the books. I looked at it in greater detail. It was our father's handwriting scribbled all over the envelope. I opened it and read it.

_My dear sons,_

_I would like you to know that your mother is not the safest to be around without another adult. Also, if you find this when I intend you to (sometime in Sora's early teens and Leon's early twenties) then you should know that I left you a bit of money that your mother never knew about. It was in the old crawl space in the basement. I left about $900,000 in there in a metal bin of some sort. I expect I will be gone by then. Your mother is plotting my demise. Leon, I hope that you will look after your brother and protect him. I support you no matter what your sexuality. There are more notes. I love you both._

_- Your father_

"Leon what's that?" I heard Sora's curios voice.

"It's an old letter from dad. There's money in the basement in the crawl space from him." I said lost in thought.

"What!" Sora exclaimed, "Please let me out of bed Leon!"

"Aww man!" Cloud whined as he forked over another $10 to Riku.

"What's that for?" Sora asked.

"We had a thing going on." Riku replied.

"What was it about?" Sora asked again.

"Well, we bet on who you would ask to let you out more. Oh! And if you would or wouldn't ask Leon." Cloud explained.

"Who won?" I asked.

"I did both times." Riku said happily.

Sora pouted in his bed. "Please let me up Leon!" He whined to me.

"Okay," I said (this caused Riku and cloud to gape) "Only if you don't run around like a mad man."

"Yay!" Sora cheered.

I undid the ropes and helped Sora out of bed. He blushed as he realized he was only in his boxers. "Umm… I thought I had more on than this…" He blushed some more.

"That's fine Sora. I think you look sexy like that." Riku said. This surprised everyone.

"This is my little brother you're talking about." I growled to Riku.

I knew the kid liked him. It was so easy to tell. The only one who didn't know was Sora himself. Sora and I went down to the basement. I hopped into the crawl space to find a tin box. I climbed back out and opened it. There was the money and another letter.

_Dear sons,_

_To of found this note you would have to found the box. I'm glad you found this. I'm probably dead right now. That or I left. In another box in my study there is another $900,000. I inherited this money from my father who got it from his father. I know it will be useful once your mother is gone. I will pay for bills and such. Sora, You are about 3 right now and you are so cute. Please grow up to be someone both of you. I love you._

_One more box after the next with the largest amount of money._

_-your father_

It ended. Our father really loved us. I heard sobs. I looked at Sora who was wiping away tears. "H—He wrote that letter the year he got put into a coma!" Sora exclaimed sobbing.

"Sora it's alright. He'll come back to us." I said as I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

We moved up the stairs to my father's study. Sora found the box in his desk. He opened it and sure enough, there was the 900 grand he gave us. The note was shorter.

_Sons,_

_Your mother is onto my plans of siphoning off the money. The next one is in a secret room in the walk in pantry. I will be dead soon. The safe combo is 11-10-45. I love you both._

_-Dad_

We went straight up to the pantry and opened it. Sora moved the rug and revealed the trap door. I opened the trap door. Then we saw the safe. I entered in the combo and opened it.

Sora and I gaped. Dad left us diamonds and $200,000. This was our lucky day.

I put the $1,800,000 into the safe and closed it up. I pulled it out of the secret room and put it in the kitchen. Sora and I went back upstairs to pack his clothes and game movies (like 10). "Cloud, take these boxes," I said giving him 3 boxes, "And take them to the car."

"'Kay Leon." Cloud answered.

Sora had said good bye to Riku hours ago when he had gone home after his shift. I took Sora to the car and laid him on the back seat (he was sleeping again). I want back in and got the safe. I put it in the trunk and closed it quietly. Our dad had left us 12 three carat diamonds. They sell for about $51,000 apiece. **(1)** That was $612,000! We are going to sell them and put all that money into the bank.

I went to the jewelers and sold the diamonds. Then I went to the bank and put all that money into the bank account so that it would gain interest. Then I we went home. I carried Sora up the stairs and laid him down on his new bed. Cloud carried up his boxes. Most of the stuff stayed at my mother's house. We locked it up and Sora can go there to hang out now. It's only 2 blocks away. I didn't want to sell it. We may all become a family again. Then I heard a knock come from the bedroom door. Cloud was lying next to him so I said, "Come in Sora."

"Leon? I need to ask Cloud and you a question." He said uncertainly.

I sat up and so did Cloud, "What is it?" I asked.

"I need to know how I confess to the person I like that I like them." He said coming over to sit on the end of the bed.

"It's Riku isn't it?" I asked.

"No. Well… Yeah…" He mumbled. Cloud chuckled at his attempts to cover for himself.

"Just tell them. If the like you they'll tell you so." Cloud said reassuringly to Sora.

"B—But what if he rejects my love?" Sora asked.

"He won't trust me Sora. He likes you back." I added in my two cents.

"You're sure?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora. We're sure. Look what happened when I confessed?" I said pulling Cloud into a warm embrace. I kissed his lips softly. Sora wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ewww!" Sora said in a nasally voice.

"Shut up Sora." I said jokingly.

-------------------------------------

**(1) **That is the actual price. I looked it up. Creepy I know.

Please review. No Riku and Sora talks tonight I'm tired! It's almost 11:00 at night. I'm going to bed after this. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks people! Signing off! VanillaJewelz out!


	9. Sora & Riku: Not supposed to know

_Hanging Around_

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I only own the plot to the story.

Chapter 9

**.Sora's POV.**

"Hey Riku." I said meeting up with him at his house before school.

"Hey Sora." He said closing the door to his house.

"Riku, I need to tell you something." I said hesitantly.

"What is it Sora?" Riku asked.

"I—Uh, how do I put this… Umm…" I stuttered out.

Riku raised a silver eyebrow at my inaudible mumbling. "Spit it out Sora." Riku said rather harshly.

"Umm… I'm kinda…" I kept getting quieter and my next word was almost inaudible, "gay." I said plainly.

Riku barely caught the words, but he did catch them. "I'm sorry Sora, what did you say?" He teased.

I glared at him before I continued, "I'm gay! I'm gay, and I like you."

"Really?" Riku asked me.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"Good, because I like you too." Riku replied.

I must've looked confused because he decided to continue, "Yes, Sora, I'm gay too. I've liked you ever since I met you 3 weeks ago. I've been waiting to tell you and ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend." Riku finished.

I nodded and beamed. I was as light as a feather. Just as I thought we were gonna go to school, Riku was running for downtown Destiny Islands. "Riku what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're celebrating our love for each other. We're going to hang out all day together." Riku replied.

I laughed as Riku dragged me with him to the shops and cafes. We stopped our run to catch our breaths. Just then Riku swooped down and placed his soft lips on my own. I was surprised but kissed back soon after. Riku ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking permission for entrance. I granted it willingly. Riku explored my moist cavern as I moaned into the kiss. We broke apart for air. We made out for a long time. Then we went to the park and walked and talked. "Riku, I need to go home and get my wallet." I said.

"'Kay, Leon and cloud won't be there will they?" Riku asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 10 a.m." Riku said.

"They shouldn't be." I stated.

We walked back to my apartment. I stuck the key in the door to find that it had been opened for me by none other than Leon.

"Where the fuck were you!" Leon yelled at me.

"I—was… Umm… I'm sorry Leon." Was my answer to his question.

"Why'd you skip school Sora?" Leon asked calming down.

"We were celebrating…" I said dumbly. How stupid was I. Get not only myself in trouble, but Riku too.

"I should've known…" Leon sighed.

"How'd you know we weren't in school?" I asked trying to figure out where Riku and I went wrong.

"The school called. You didn't show up and they wanted to know where you were." Leon concluded.

"They called our work numbers." A woman's voice came from behind Leon.

Riku tensed.

"Riku get in here." His mother said.

"Hi mom…" Riku laughed nervously.

"What were you doing skipping school? Not only that but taking Sora with you." She asked.

"We were celebrating." Riku replied.

"What were you celebrating Riku?" She asked again.

"Me and Sora hooking up." Riku said as he slid an arm around my waist as I blushed a deep red.

"Oooo!" She squealed, "That is a reason to celebrate!" She said.

"I think they should prove it and French kiss each other." Leon chuckled.

"Leon!" I screeched indignantly.

"Fine by me." Riku replied.

Just then Cloud walked in. I groaned. "You found 'em!" He exclaimed.

"They came home." Leon explained.

"And they're a couple now. They're gonna prove it by French kissing each other." Reidou said happily.

"Awesome!" Cloud said sitting down by Leon.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes." All three (Leon, Cloud, Reidou) said in unison.

"Okay…" I groaned.

"Tch, thanks for the love Sora." Riku said jokingly.

"Your welcome." I replied.

"At this point it looks like you're lying." Leon said.

Riku came down upon my lips shortly after. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking permission, which I instantly granted. His tongue found mine as it explored my mouth. We fought for dominance (Riku won). I moaned into the kiss. Then we broke apart. Everyone in the room gawked at us. I immediately blushed and ran for my room.

"Sora, wait!" Riku called after me.

I slammed the door to my bedroom and leaned up against it. Wow… He's a really good kisser.

**.Riku's POV.**

"Sora, wait!" I yelled at him. He slammed the door and we heard the soft click of the lock.

"Don't worry. That's just how Sora is. He'll be out in an hour." Leon said as he got up, "Until then we can finally celebrate."

"What? You guys knew we like each other." I asked looking at each one of them.

"Well, Sora might've asked how to tell you and you obviously like him. It was just so obvious that you would eventually hook up." My mom said.

"I mean we tried to push you to get it out sooner, but that's it." Cloud said. After he finished Leon elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow…" He whined.

"I can't believe you guys. You tried to push us together. What if we ended up hating each other?" I asked.

"We knew you wouldn't. That's why we did it." Leon said.

Just then Sora came out. "I'm sorry… I needed to think." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw everyone staring at him, "What?"

"They knew that we needed to get together Sora." I said getting angry at them.

"Oh… Really?" Sora said blushing.

"Yes Really!" I said my anger showing towards Sora. "Sora, they were toying with us this whole time!" I yelled at Sora.

Sora coward and began to cry. I immediately became calm and tried to hug him. Sora dodged me and ran for his room. "Sora! I'm sorry!" I said running after him.

"Riku dearie, you'll have to control your temper to be with him." My mother said calmly.

"Sora's touchy. Especially after what my mom did to him." Leon added in.

I fumed silently. I was not going to take this. I flipped the wooden side table near the couch. "Riku!" My mother yelled.

"Stop trying to control OUR lives! They are not your live they are OUR lives." I said.

Leon just smirked and said, "I was going to tell you stuff about Sora but…" He stressed the word 'but'.

"Tell me. I didn't mean to flip the table." I said calming down.

"Okay, but trust me, Sora will be mad." Leon said smirked.

"What! What is it!" I asked excitedly.

No one saw or heard Sora come out of his room Except Leon who smirked more. "Sora has a certain spot that's around his shoulders that will make him doing anything if

you—" Leon was abruptly cut off by Sora lunging at him to stop him from saying it.

"Leon you Bastard! I told you that in confidence you'd keep it a secret!" Sora said trying to punch Leon who was holding Sora's hands. He flipped them around, so that Sora was on the bottom. Leon was sitting on his legs holding his arms down to his side. "LEON!" Sora screamed rather indignantly.

Leon laughed, "You thought I'd keep that from your boyfriend when you got one?" Leon questioned.

"YES! YOU'RE MY BROTHER! YOU JERK!" Sora started to get really mad.

"Sora, I'm your brother. I'm supposed to do this kind of stuff. I'm supposed to tell Riku stuff you don't want him to know." Leon said very politely.

"Sora I egged him on." I said.

"I don't care He wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Sora said through clenched teeth. Just then the phone rang. Leon let go of the Sora and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Leon asked, "Yes this is he."

A moment of silence and Leon's eyes widened. "I'll be right there." Leon said.

Cloud started to get Sora and his own coat. Leon hung up the phone. "Who was that Leon?" I asked.

"The hospital. Dad's waking up!" Leon said a huge smile on his face.

Okay! It's a big cliffy! I hope everyone liked it! I will update 'Journey for Two' soon too! Promise! I can't wait for the Reviews.


	10. Sora: Uh, oh

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N: I don't own the song in this chapter.

_Hi!_ : A thought!

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

Chapter 10

**.Sora's POV.**

We made it to the hospital in little time. Leon drove like a madman. When we got there Leon, Cloud, and I ran to my Dad's room. (Riku and his mother went home.) Everyone had seen me so much they knew me. (They didn't really see Leon or Cloud that much.) "Hey, Sora!" A nurse named Aerith yelled, "Sora! They moved him into the rehab section." She said.

"Thanks Aerith!" I yelled as Leon, Cloud, and I switched direction to down.

Aerith followed us down there. We burst through the door to the room he was in. "Dad!" Leon yelled.

"Leon! S—Sora?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, it's me, Sora." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Dad, Sora and I found your letters about 2 weeks ago." Leon said.

"I expected you to find them earlier, Leon." Dad said.

"Mom kicked me out." Leon replied as I sat down on his bed.

"How is she?" Dad asked. I really started to cry when he asked this.

"Oh… Shh… Sora, it's okay. Leon, she died didn't she?" He asked soothing me at the same time.

"Yeah… Sora was attached to her even though she beat him and starved him." Leon stated.

"I can see that. It was his mother." Dad said.

"Yeah, I guess to him…" Leon mumbled.

"And, who do we have here?" Dad asked to Cloud.

"I'm Cloud. You're son's fiancé." Cloud said reaching his hand out to my Dad, who took it.

"Nice to meet you Cloud." He said.

"Sora, how have you been? It's been at least 10 to 12 years." Dad said

"It's been 11 years." I was crying again. Geez…

"Shh… I know. How are you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine…" I blushed right then. "I don't have a girlfriend." I said.

"Oh, I bet you have a crush though." He said.

"D—Dad I'm gay. I have a boyfriend." I said turning 3 different shades of red.

"Great! Is he here?" He asked.

"N—" I was cut of by someone though.

"Yes." Riku said, "I'm Riku. Sora's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Riku." Dad answered.

"Riku what are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I came to see how your dad was doing." Riku said as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Thanks Riku. I'm doing fine." Dad said.

"Oh good. Sora, I almost forgot to ask if you wanted to go out on a date tonight." Riku said.

"Umm…" I said.

"If it's okay with you guys that is?" Riku said to Dad, Leon and Cloud.

"Fine." Leon said.

"O—Okay" I said.

"Great! I'll be around to pick you up around 6. 'Kay?" Riku asked.

"Y—Yeah…" I replied.

"Bye Sora, Leon, Cloud, Mr. Otokonoko!" He said before running off down the hall.

"Leon, be sure to keep an eye on your brother for me." Dad said.

"Okay. We gotta go. Visiting hours are about over." Leon said.

I hugged dad and wouldn't let go. "Sora, Come on. We have to go home. You have to go on your date with Riku." Leon said tugging on my torso to pry me off of our father.

"I don't want to…" I said.

"Sora, you can see me tomorrow." Dad replied.

"Okay…" I said wiping my eyes and getting up.

"I love you dad." I said.

"Love you too boys." Dad said to all of us.

"Bye." We said as we left.

We arrived at the house 10 minutes later. It was going on 5 o' clock. I still had to take my shower and figure out what to wear. I jumped in the shower. Knowing that I was going to be late I hurriedly took my shower. I jumped out and ran into my room. I saw clothes placed on my bed for my. "Thanks Cloud!" I yelled out my door.

"You're welcome." Cloud replied.

I slipped the clothing on it was a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a dark navy blue shirt. It was very good looking. Showing off his abs and butt. It suited me very nicely. Just then the doorbell rang. Leon opened the door as I hopped around my messy room on one foot (putting my sock on) and fell on my butt. Suddenly I heard Riku laugh. "RIKU!" I yelled.

"Sora that was hilarious!" Riku said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"No it wasn't!" I pouted. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Aw! Com' on Sora! I was only joking." Riku said coming across my room and helping me up. I used Riku as a support to get my other sock on. I had black and white converse shoes. I slipped them on and stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To this concert." Riku said holding up tickets.

"Omigosh! I love the black roses!" I squealed.

"I know." Riku said.

"How—" I was cut off by Leon.

"You guys are going to be late." He said, "You're also really loud."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "We're going." I replied. I knew Leon and Cloud just wanted to have sex.

"Bye!" Cloud yelled as we went out the door.

I went down stairs and my mouth dropped. "What?" Riku questioned.

"We're going in a limo?" I asked.

"Yeah about the Black roses…" Riku said. "I'm kinda the guitarist…" Riku said.

My mouth would have dropped further had it already been down to its full extent.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I said jumping up and down.

"I didn't think you would care." Riku said.

"Of course I would care!" Sora said.

I hopped inside the limo. We got there and Riku gave me a VIP backstage pass and my front row seat. "See ya babe." He said kissing me. I went in and found my seat. I was next to Riku's mom.

"Hey, Sora!" She said.

"Hello Mrs. Kuro." I said.

"Sora, please call me Reidou." She said to me.

"Okay." I said.

The band came to the stage. Riku was by a guy with flame red hair. I immediately knew he was Axel. There was a boy with silvery bluish hair was at the keyboard: Zexion. There were two boys with blonde hair: Demyx and Roxas. Roxas' hair was sticking up in every direction: lead Singer. While Demyx had a Mohawk on top of his head and kind or shaved on the sides: back-up singer and bass guitarist. Riku was the second lead singer. Altogether that is: Riku, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx.

I screamed and Riku looked at me and smiled. "How are we doing destiny islands?" Riku asked. The crowd went wild. "Okay we're going to play our latest album 'Agony of separation'"

I listened intently and watched as Roxas and Riku sang in unison. Riku was beautiful. The bouncer was allowing people up on stage to dance with the band. When the song stopped Riku motioned for the bouncer and then said something while pointing at me. I went deep red. The bouncer came over to me and said that Riku wanted me on stage.

I climbed up onto the stage and was blinded by the light. Riku motioned to me and I went over to him. The other band members all looked at Riku. Then they all looked to Sora and back to Riku and laughed before starting up the next song.

_Don't solve the problem,  
when danger is bitter.  
-Far away where you stock them,  
in cages that tether- _

And all bridges you've burned,  
leave you trapped off at all sides.  
And now the tables do turn,  
and it's all gone, what's left for you.

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear I'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fast road.

It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon.

Sit down, you're sinking,  
there's no one to watch you.  
Skip town, you're thinking,  
there's no one to stop you.

And all the bridges you've burned,  
leave you trapped off at all sides.  
And now the tables do turn,  
and it's all gone, what's left for you.

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear I'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fast road.

It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon.

Don't run away,  
Start feeling fine.  
It's better than your worst, worst day.  
No words to say, I'll give you mine,  
and pocket all the hurt, just stay.  
Don't run away.  
It's better than your worst, worst day.

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear i'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fast road.

Don't run away.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon

_Don't run away.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon_

_Don't run away.  
Change your mind.  
Let go too soon. _

Don't run away.  
Change your mind. **(Change your mind by All american rejects.)**

The crowd cheered as they sang in unison. I started to rock my hips to the beat and danced with Riku. After about 8 more songs the concert ended. Riku took me backstage with him. There were about 100 fans waiting for autographs. The band signed a few and went into their make-up room.

"So, Riku who's he?" Axel asked.

"He's Sora, my boyfriend." Riku replied smiling.

"Prove it!" Demyx yelled.

"Yeah!" Axel and Roxas yelled.

Zexion nodded.

"What is up with people not belie—" I was cut off by Riku swooping down to kiss my lips. I kissed back after a little bit. Then he slid his tongue along my bottom lip as if to ask permission into my mouth. I granted it immediately.

"Wow!" Roxas said and then he punched Axel's arm, "Why can't you be like that! They're really nice to each other!" Roxas yelled.

Riku's lips left my own before saying, "It looks like we started a fight."

"Ow…" Axel said rubbing his arm gingerly. Roxas continued to yell at his lover.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly.

Riku hugged me, "For what?" He asked.

"For starting that fight." I said pointing at Roxas who was yelling at Axel.

Riku chuckled. "What's so funny!" I said.

Zexion and Demyx stared intently at us. Then they called to Roxas and Axel. "What!" Roxas said bitterly.

"Their fighting." Demyx whispered. A/N: If there was anything Roxas loved more in the world then Axel (Not really). It was fighting.

Roxas and Axel came over to watch us fight.

"Nothing's funny." Riku retorted.

"Then why'd you laugh!" I said.

"I dunno… because their always fighting it wasn't your fault." He said calmly.

I was just a little tired and that's when it happened. I just dropped to the ground. Riku caught me.

"Sora!" He yelled.

"W—What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. Are you okay?"

"I feel dizzy…" I said in a far off voice. I hiccupped. "Riku… you have mark right, there!" I said poking him in the nose.

"Sora… Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Now Ri—" hiccup "—Ku that's like asking if you're a rabbit…" I said. Oh god… I sound so stupid.

"Sora I'm not a Rabbit." Riku replied.

"Oh…" I said.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Riku said holding up 3 fingers.

"Six… And a half." I said.

"Riku, did you drug your boyfriend...?" Axel asked.

"NO!" Riku said. Then he stuck his fingers in my drink. He licked his fingers. Then he recoiled with an utter look of disgust on his face.

"It's not Pepsi! It's beer!" He said, "Sora how many of these did you have?" He asked.

"I think I had 4…" I said.

The band busted out laughing. "Your boyfriend drank 4 beers." Zexion said.

Riku flipped open his cell. "Hey! Leon? You need to come pick up your brother." Riku said. I tugged on his shirt, "He kinda got a hold of some beer…"

The whole band could hear the next part, _"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL RIKU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING HIM! HE WAS IN YOUR CARE!"_

"Will you come pick him up?" Riku asked.

"_NO. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN AROUND SORA WITH A HANGOVER? IT'S NOT FUN. YOU TAKE CARE OF HIM TONIGHT. BYE RIKU." _Click. The phone beeped off.

"Ouch… That's mean…" Roxas said.

"So, are you guys still coming to my house?" Riku asked the band.

"Do we have to watch him with you?" Demyx said a smiling so devious it was painful crossing his face.

"Yes…" Riku said dragging out the word.

"I'm in!" Demyx said, "Drunks are fun!"

The rest of band agreed.

"Yay! Sleep-over!" I added in hiccupping.

* * *

Okay! I loooooove this chapter. I hope you do too. Please review and here's Riku, Sora, Leon, and Cloud.

Riku: Thank God! I'm in the end notes!

Sora: It's good to be here! Eww... -looks at Leon and cloud makingout.-

Cloud: Whoops... Sorry -laughs nervously-

Leon: Okay so if I say 'hi' to the readers I can get back the making out with Cloud Right?

Vanilla: I guess...

Leon: Sweet! Hi readers! -grabs Cloud and starts making out with him again.

Vanilla: Thanks for reading! Please Review! (The more reviews the quicker I update.


	11. Sora & Riku: Fighting the pain

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

**A/N: There is a lot of Switching between POV's in this chappy. I am very please with this chapter. I wanna shout out to my reviewers who have all supported my story. Especially Kiwadoi Seiitsu! Thank you sooo much Kiwadoi Seiitsu. Please read the end note too!**

_Hi!_ : A thought!

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

Chapter 11

**.Riku's POV.**

"Ri-hee-ku?" Sora asked for the umpteenth time.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you have candy?" Sora asked.

I snorted, "Like you need to be any more hyper." I replied.

"Riku, guess what?" Demyx asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You have Fall out boy music!" Demyx said putting it into the computer's drive.

Grand theft autumn started to play. Sora started to jump up and down. Then he continued to swing his hips suggestively. I went wild. I lunged onto Sora. Demyx, Roxas, Axel, and Zexion all watched mystified. I kissed Sora passionately. That's when Roxas tapped my shoulder and pointed out that Sora had fallen asleep right as I started making out with him.

I picked him up and put him on my bed and sighed. "Wow… That was weird." Roxas said.

"Not compared to you and Axel having sex in the hotel rooms!" Zexion said. Roxas blushed like crazy.

"I really don't want to move again, guys…" I said.

"You're in love aren't you?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"I think you are!" Roxas said clapping his hands together and jumping up and down. "Now you can really experience what sex is!"

"Woah! Roxy, that's enough." Axel said slipping his arms around Roxas' waist. He proceeded to nip at Roxas' neck.

"A—Axel, That's enough." Roxas said pushing Axel away.

"Aww!" Axel said disappointedly.

"Why don't we get some sleep? We're going to need full energy to keep Sora under control tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah… Your _lover _is gonna be hard to keep under control." Demyx mused.

"Shut it Dem." I said annoyed.

I turned out the light and lay on the floor. Then I heard someone moving around. "Axel! Stay in your own sleeping bag!" I snapped. I heard an exaggerated sigh from Axel and Roxas sighed in a relieved tone.

Then I fell into a deep sleep.

5 a.m. on Saturday morning. I heard Sora get up and whimper. "Sora?" I whispered quietly.

"STOP YELLING SO FUCKIN' LOUD RIKU!" Sora yelled. I am so glad my mother is out of town now.

**.Sora's POV.**

I woke up and felt like my head was spinning in twelve different directions. I whimpered softly. "Sora?" I heard Riku say.

"STOP YELLING SO FUCKIN' LOUD RIKU!" I yelled. Oh my poor head.

"Riku what's going on?" I heard a drowsy person say.

I whimpered again.

"Sora's up isn't he?" The voice said again. I tried to open my eyes, but only got one open.

"Yes, he's up." Riku whispered. Everyone was yelling so loud. Why?

"STOP YELLING!!" I screamed at the voices.

"Oh boy…" Someone said in a whisper.

"uuuggghhh…" I groaned.

"Roxas, what are we supposed to do?" Riku asked Roxas.

"Wake up Dem, Axel, and Zexy. We're going to need as much help as possible." Roxas said in a calm voice. I tried to sit up, but I was pushed down by firm hands.

"Ow…" I said, indicating my head and shoulders.

"Axel be gentle with him. After all he's got a hangover." Roxas said in a soothing voice.

"I just made sure he didn't get up." Axel replied.

"What do I need to do?" Demyx asked.

"Well…" Roxas said as he, Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion gathered around me.

"We're going to want to wait it out." Roxas said.

"So, Dem, you get a cold wash cloth for his forehead. Axel, make sure he doesn't get up. Zexy, get him some cold water. And Riku, you just soothe him if he freaks out 'kay?" Roxas commanded.

"Okay." Everyone replied.

"What's goin' on…?" I mumbled.

"Shh…" That sounded nice. I knew Riku was the one doing it too.

I tried to sit up a little to see where I was. Only to have Axel harshly push me down. I panicked. Did I get sick again? Oh god…

"Sora it's okay… You're fine…" Riku spoke soothingly.

"Wh—Where's Leon? And Cloud?" I asked. My body felt like it had pounds of wet sand all over it.

**.Riku's POV.**

"Leon and Cloud are at your house Sora… They're not here." I said as he whimpered. He tried to get up again. Axel Pushed him down and held him there. He whimpered as his head hit the pillow again.

"Sora, please stay down. You are not well at the moment and need to rest." Roxas said very soothingly, as he was taming a lion.

Sora relaxed back onto the bed and sighed.

"I want Leon…" He whimpered.

"O—Okay…" I replied heading for the phone. I dialed Sora's home phone number first.

_Riiiing._

No answer.

_Riiiing._

Still no answer.

_Riii—Click._

"_Mm 'ello?" _A groggy Cloud asked.

"Hey, Cloud, it's Riku. Sora just woke up and he wants Leon." I said.

"_Oh, hi Riku. I don't know if Leon will be happy about getting up at 5:30 a.m." _Cloud replied.

"Sorry, He asked for Leon." I said.

"I want Cloud too…" Sora said.

"Did you hear that Cloud?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I heard it. We'll be right over. Bye." Click._

"Sora, they're on their way." I said. I turned around. Sora was smiling. "Why are you smiling…?" I asked wary of the response.

"Leon's gonna kill you." He whispered.

I knew that.

**.Sora's POV.**

5 minutes later the doorbell rang. I flipped out. "OW!!! IT HURTS!! GODS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!! RIKU!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!" I screamed.

Downstairs Demyx opened the door and covered his ears. "You must be Leon and Cloud!" He yelled over me.

I pounded on Riku's chest as hard as I could. My head hurt sooo bad. Leon and Cloud made their way up the stairs. Leon walked in and grabbed my wrists. "Sora… Shh… Listen to me, no one here is trying to hurt you. Calm down… Take it easy…" Leon said soothingly, as I laid back down and relaxed.

I whimpered. Leon let go of my wrists and stroked my cheek lovingly. Riku sat on his computer chair and rocked back and forth getting rid of the pain. "L—Leon?" I asked.

"Duh, you dummy." He joked.

I whimpered again. Leon and Cloud relieved Axel and Riku to go get something to eat.

"Sora," Cloud said sitting next to me on the bed, "How're you doing?"

"Better…" I murmured.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"No home. Want us to stay here for now… With Rikie…" I said.

"Did you just call Riku, Rikie?" Cloud asked.

"Yes…" I said.

"M' Kay." Cloud chuckled and got up to go downstairs with Leon.

Once they left I tried to get up. I mustered up enough strength to stand only to crumble to my knees. I couldn't stop it any longer. I vomited all over Riku's carpet. "Ugh…" I groaned.

My head swirled and I laid on the floor next to my mess.

I heard someone coming up the Stairs. "Sora, I was coming to see if you wanted any break—fast…" Riku said trailing off. He looked at the mess and then to me and then to the mess again. "Oh, you poor thing." Riku said coming over to sit and gently cradle me in his arms. I whimpered and let tears roll down my cheeks. I felt like crap.

"I—I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Shh…" Riku soothed me, "You didn't mean to."

"Riku what's taking you so long?" Demyx said. Then he spotted me crying and the mess on the floor.

"I'm not cleaning it up." Dem said throwing his hands in the air.

"You dummy. Just get someone to come up and comfort Sora as I clean up the mess." Riku said.

"M' Kay." Demyx mumbled. He walked back downstairs and got EVERYONE. Didn't Riku say 1?

"Okay, I need to go get the carpet cleaner. I'll be back." Riku said. Oh god! Not the carpet cleaner! It'll be loud!! I started to squirm and tried to get up. That's when all 5 people held me down. Leon and Cloud at my arms, Roxas and Zexion at my legs, and Axel at my shoulders. Riku came back and plugged in the carpet cleaner. Riku nodded to Leon who nodded back. I started to thrash around. Then Riku turned on the carpet cleaner.

"AHHHH!!!!" I wailed. I violently thrashed around trying to get rid of the pain. Clear streams of tears rolled down my cheeks. "OWW!!" I screamed again. Everyone held on to me tightly.

"Shh… It's all right…" I heard someone whisper in my ear. The tears kept coming.

"P—PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" I wailed as loud as I could.

Then just as quickly as the stupid machine was turned on, it was turned off. I whimpered and cried more. "This is not good Leon." Cloud said.

"You got that right…" Leon whispered, "Sora?" He inaudibly whispered.

"STOP YELLING!!!" I shouted and whimpered.

Roxas got a cold wash cloth and placed it on my forehead. I sighed. Some of the pain went away. "Niisan… Where are you?" I was tired and needed Cloud and Leon's comfort, "Cloud…"

"Shh…" Cloud said stroking my cheek. I leaned into the touch. It was so comforting. I started to fall asleep again. "Sleep tight Sora." Cloud whispered as I fell into complete darkness.

* * *

**Okay! I just wanna** **Thank my reviewers again. Special thanks to Kiwadoi Seiitsu.**

**Here are my other reviewers who support me sooo much! Thanks to all of you!**

**kiwadoi seiitsu**

**dead edged blade**

**RikuSoreLoverInTheHouse**

**hkph**

**ReaDragongirl**

**Ranchdressing**

**dirtyd488**

**What Is Wrong With People**

**Ashlee-chii**

**Anime-Lover-95**

**naru-fox-chan**

**nagase878**

**Thank you all! gives them cookies I hope that you all keep reviewing! I also have a special reward for Kiwadoi Seiitsu who reviewed for every chappy but one! You're the greatest Kiwadoi! You can e-mail me for your prize! (May take a little while!) My e-mail is in my profile. Thanks Please review again!**

**Riku: What she said!**

**Sora: Bye everyone! **

**Everyone: Waves goodbye**


	12. Sora & 3rd person: Together at last

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

A/N:

_Hi!_ : A thought!

"Hi!" Someone speaking

Chapter 11

**.Sora's POV.**

I woke up several hours later and felt just fine. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where there was laughter. "Ah! Sora, you're up!" Cloud said coming over to me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I said sleepily.

Riku grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap with a small 'eep' from me. "I've missed the Sora who didn't have a hangover." He said nuzzling and kissing my neck. I blushed profusely. Everyone stared at us smiling.

"Ri—Riku, you should stop now." I said stuttering.

"Why?" He said in between kisses.

"Oooo! They are too cute together!" Roxas squealed.

"You guys are good for each other." Zexion stated.

I blushed again and then Riku tilted my eyes to meet his. His hand gently on my chin, he tilted my chin down to meet his lips with mine. His lips touched my own. Riku's tongue slipped past my lips to explore my moist cavern. He moved his mouth, so I moved mine in unison.

"Aww!" Everyone else in the room cooed.

"Shut it." I said before Riku kissed me again.

I kissed him again just a light, chaste kiss on the lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but I held a finger to his lips. "Later." Was my only response.

"Fine." Riku pouted.

"So, Sora are you feeling up to going home?" Leon asked me.

"Maybe in a bit…" I said nuzzling Riku's neck. Riku snuggled me back.

"You can see him later on tonight." Leon said.

"No!" I said throwing a temper tantrum.

"Sora," Leon said fiercely, "You will see him later tonight. You can go to your club house. Okay?"

"Yes Leon." I said getting up and trudging over to the door. "Bye Riku. Meet you tonight? It's going to be extra special. So meet me tonight." I said before running out the door.

"You're lucky if Sora just meant what I think he meant. He's weird about sex and stuff." Leon said.

"I heard that!" I yelled to Leon and Cloud.

They laughed and said their good byes. We hopped into the car and drove away. I started to think about tonight and what was going to happen. It would be magical!

**.Later that night.**

I walked up the steps to Riku's front door. I was giddy. I rang the doorbell and waited for Riku to answer. When he did he hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing come in, and go up to my room." Riku said in reply.

**.Third person POV.**

As Sora walked into the room he saw the neatly decorated bed. Sora gasped and his eyes went teary. "You did this for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, took a while. But, I wanted the first time for both of us to be special." Riku said beaming at Sora.

"I—You're a virgin too? You're sooo good at everything." Sora said in a slight whisper.

Riku snorted and looked Sora in the eye, "I've been waiting for the right person. I've been looking for you."

Sora hugged Riku and a single tear fell from his eye. "I love you Riku."

"I love you too, Sora."

Riku kissed Sora in a passionate kiss. It steadily became more and more passionate. They broke apart gasping for air and Riku closed the door to his room and locked it. He continued to take Sora's shirt off, slipping it over his head. As soon it was off Sora ran to the bed and laid down on it. Beckoning Riku over to him teasingly. Riku immediately walked over to Sora and unzipped his pants. Sora moaned as Riku ghosted his fingers along Sora's hardening member. Sora moaned loudly. This was making Riku very aroused. "Riku, that's not fair… You still have all of you clothes on." Sora said, jutting out his lips in that familiar pout.

Riku chuckled and took off his shirt. "Now were even…" he said as he kissed Sora's neck. Sora gasped as Riku gently nipped his neck and kissed away any pain he may have caused.

"RikuRikuRiku… Ri-hee-ku!" Sora whispered in pleasure. Riku pulled Sora's pants down, along with his boxers.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, grinding their hips together. Both boys gave out a moan as Riku did this. Riku then took off his own pants. Once his pants were off Sora stopped him. "What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Let me do it." Sora said moving down to Riku's waistband. He bit the top of the boxers and slowly pulled them down. As Sora came up he made sure to 'accidentally' run his tongue along the underside of Riku's erection. "Hn…" Riku hummed as Sora licked him, "Sora, teasing isn't nice." He said as Sora came back into his view. Riku rested a hand on Sora's cock. Sora whimpered. Riku smirked and moved down to Sora's cock. He placed a kiss on the underside of it.

"Hn… Riku more…" Sora gasped. Riku licked his cock right before he took Sora fully into his mouth. Sora gasped. Riku hummed sending vibrations down Sora's erection.

Sora whimpered again. Then Riku stopped, "Paybacks a bitch, Sora…" He said right before kissing Sora. Riku's hand found its way down to Sora's entrance. Slowly he pushed a finger in. Sora inhaled sharply and a tear fell from his eye, "Riku, it hurts…" He said in obvious pain.

"Shhh… It'll hurt more if I don't stretch you, babe." Riku said soothingly. Sora whimpered again.

"Oww…" he whispered.

Riku pushed in a second finger. He wiggled it around until it hit Sora's prostate.

"Ahh…" Riku hit it again and Sora's eyes shot open, "Oh Gods! Riku d-do that again."

"Can't babe… You'll cum before we get to the good part." Riku whispered lowly.

"Then fuck me already!!" Sora said rather indignantly.

"Patience Sora, good things come to those who wait." Riku said smirking.

Sora pouted when his boyfriend didn't give him what he wanted, "I don't wanna wa—" Sora was cut off by Riku's rather intrusive hand in Sora's mouth. Riku pulled the lube from his night-side drawer and applied it to his hard on.

Riku looked at Sora, "You ready babe?" He asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

Riku slowly pushed into Sora. "Ow…" Sora whispered over taken by pain.

"Sora, you're so tight…" Riku moaned as he pushed all the way in. He let poor Sora adjust to the intrusion.

"You can move now Riku." Sora said. Riku started thrusting in and out. He made it a job to hit Sora's Prostate every time.

"Omigod…" Sora whispered. Riku snaked his arm between their already sweating bodies and pumped Sora's cock in time with his thrusts. Sora's brain overloaded.

"Riku… Faster… Harder…" He gasped out.

Riku did as he was told, "Sora… Oh my god… I think I'm in heaven…"

After a few more jerks from Riku's hips and Sora couldn't last any longer, "Riku, I'm gonna cum… Ah!!!" He stuttered before climaxing. His anal muscles clamped down around Riku and two thrusts later he had cum also.

"Sora you were… amazing." He gasped out, pulling out and laying next to him.

"I love you, Riku." Sora whispered before he fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku replied also falling asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I took a long time writing it but lately the teachers just piled on the home work! Any way, if you like this story you should check out my new story **Fix me, Please?**

It's coming out soon please check it when it comes out! Thanks Everyone!


	13. Riku: Pancakes and unexpected friends

_Hanging Around_

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I only own the plot to the story.

Chapter 13

**.Riku's POV.**

I woke up early and crawled over Sora very slowly as to not wake him. I pulled on some boxers very very quietly. Then I went into my kitchen and was greeted by, "Hey Riku." Axel said flipping the pancakes he was making.

"Axel!" I hissed.

"What? Everyone's here." Axel replied.

"By everyone who do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and me of course!" Axel said pouring more batter into the frying pan.

"Oh my god." I whispered

"Oh yeah! Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are here too." Axel remembered.

"Axel!" I said running at him into the living room. I tackled him and yelled at him, "Why the fuck did you come over here?!"

"Because Yuna, Rikku, and Paine wanted to see you and" --cough-- " meet Sora." Axel said.

"Axell!!" I yelled.

"Woah! Riku don't kill 'im!" Rikku said pulling me off of Axel.

"I won't! I'll only beat him to a bloody pulp." I hissed.

Paine, Yuna, and everyone else walked in to see me being held by Rikku. Axel was on the floor laughing. Once I was let go I turned to everyone, "If you wake up Sora. I'll kill you."

"Okay buddy! We aren't going to wake him... Maybe." Demyx said.

"Dem!" I warned.

"Okay, Okay." Demyx said putting up his hands.

"So where is this sleeping beauty?" Yuna asked.

"My room." I replied, "Don't you da--" before I could finish Yuna, Rikku, and Paine bounded up the stairs. I'm assuming someone gave them a tour. They walked over to my room's door. They giggled some as they saw my angel sleeping with the sheets pooled around his waist.

"He's cute Riku!" Rikku squealed.

"Duh he's my angel." I whispered.

"Aww... Sooo cute... Wakey Wakey..." Demyx began.

"Dem, I swear you even so much as step on that carpet and you'll be dead." I said.

Demyx just smiled and headed back down the stairs. The rest of us followed. when we entered the kitchen Axel was done with his pancakes and Roxas was already eating along with Zexion. Demyx sat down and so did Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Axel and I were last to sit. I ate very little while everyone else dug in. "So, Riku, what'd you do with wittle Sora last night?" Rikku asked.

Paine slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Whaaat? It was just a question!" Rikku said.

"If you must know. Personal stuff. Which I will not go into detail with." I replied.

"That's no fun!" Yuna pouted.

"I don't care. If you think it's fun or not. Although it was VERY fun last night." I said.

Rikku and Yuna both opened their mouths to say something when we heard a loud 'thump' come from my room above. I stood up and ran to the stairs and up them. I went into my room where Sora was on the floor doubled over with obvious pain.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I heard him mutter.

"Sora are you okay?" I asked.

"No!" He sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. I helped him up and got some boxers on him. Then I helped him sit back down on the bed. "It hurts so much Riku." he whispered.

"I'm sorry babe." I whispered. Then I tilted Sora's face upward and placed a very light but caring kiss on his lips.

"Riku... I want to go down stairs." Sora said.

"I'll carry you my princess." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny Riku!" Sora said smiling. I picked Sora up bridal style and carried him down the stairs to the kitchen. There were a few giggles from Yuna and Rikku when I came down. Sora looked up and started blushing.

"Sora, these three girls are Rikku, Yuna, and Paine." I introduced. He buried his face in my chest and mummbled a hello.

"Very shy isn't he." Rikku said.

"Not at all once he knows you." I said. I set Sora down on a chair and got him a plate of pancakes. He sat with his chin against his chest staring at his twiddling thumbs. I set the pancakes in front of him and he didn't touch them.

"Sora are you okay? I thought you liked pancakes?" I asked.

"I do... It's just..." He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Everyone's watching me."

"Oh..." I breathed, "Hey guys let's go talk in the living room." I said moving to the living room. Everyone got up and moved into the living room. Sora grabbed his fork and piled the pancakes into his mouth. He was starved. He grabbed some more off of the plate in the middle and put them on this plate. He covered them in butter and syrup.

"Wow, for one so small you can really eat. Piggy." I said walking up behind him. He jumped and turned to look at me. He swallowed his pancakes and smiled his brightest smile.

"So what? I'm your little piggy." He said snorting and giggling a little.

"Okay little piggy," I said kissing his cheek, "When you're done stuffing your delicious mouth full of pancakes, come out to the living room and get better aqquainted with our geusts." I said.

"Alright. I'll come out after I get better dressed." He said smiling.

"I'm wearing what you're wearing. They don't care." I said, he giggled.

"Fine." He said picking up his fork again.

"Thank you, little piggy." I said.

"Your welcome farmer Riku." He answered.

I walked back to the living room and began talking again. "He'll be in shortly. So, what's new with you?"

"Not much. I did see this really cute guy at the grocery store today!" Yuna said. Just then the doorbell rang. Ran to open it. When I wiped it open I was greeted by Leon and Cloud.

"Hey guys! If you want Sora you're not allowed to have him." I said smiling.

"Hey!" Cloud said.

"Hi." Leon said walking into the house.

"Leon!" Sora said. He ran over to him and hugged him.

"What'd Riku do to make you so happy to see me?" Leon asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered that you're getting married in 6 days. So you'll be gone for your honey moon for a while." He said.

"I totally forgot you were getting married." I said, "You wanna go into the living room I have lots of company today." I said taking him to the living room.

"Oh MY GOD! You're the guy from the grocery store this morning!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" Leon asked.

"No, but you are totally cute." She said. I slapped my palm to my forehead. I glanced at Cloud who was glaring at Yuna.

"Yuna this is Leon and his fiance, Cloud." I said motioning to each of them.

"Oh... Sorry, I just thought you were cute." She said.

"Um... Okay." Leon said. Sora giggled. I sat down offering them seats. Sora, instead of sitting in a chair, sat on my lap. Leon and Cloud didn't sit.

"We can't stay. We have to go see dad. He's going to go to a wheelchair accessable apartment. Sora'll be staying with him for the two weeks we're gone for our honeymoon. Also all of us have to go get our tuxes for the wedding." Leon said.

"Aww... I wanted to stay with Riku." He pouted.

"Sorry. The weddings in 6 days we need to get them. Or your going naked to the wedding. I'm sure Riku wouldn't mind." Leon commented.

"Leon!" Sora squealled going a crimson red.

"He's right I would like that." I said kissing his neck.

"Riku..." he murmured.

"As much I'd love to leave you two to each other but he really has to go with us." Leon said.

"Aww..." I said, "I guess I'll have to get you next time." I said.

Sora got up and went to get dressed. When he came down he came over to me. "Bye." He said kissing me.

"See ya babe." I said kissing him back. Leon, Cloud and Sora all left then. I went back to the living room.

"So where are you moving next?" Rikku asked.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooo evil! I had too much fun with this chapter also. I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm working on the next couple of chapters in my head. They are full of excitement! I have a new story coming out that is very cool. It'll be great. Anyway I liked this chapter a lot! I hope you do too. Bye-ya!


	14. Cloud: Marriage

**Hanging Around**

Disclaimer: I don't own KH! I wish I did though.

* * *

**6 day later...**

**.Cloud's POV.**

I ran around my room frantically trying to find my shoes. Sora giggled watching me run around. For once he had gotten finished before me.

"It's not funny Sora! Leon and Riku will be back any minute! Help me look!" I whined.

"Fine, Fine." Sora said getting up and going to look for my shoes in the family room. "Ah-HA! I found 'em!" he yelled bringing into my room.

"Thank you, sooo much Sora!" I said putting my dress shoes on.

Just then Riku and Leon walked through the door. "I'm back." Leon said.

"Leon!" Sora said hugging him.

"Again with the random hugging." Leon said hugging him back.

"Hey babe." Riku said prying Sora off of Leon and kissing him.

"Hi." Sora said. I walked over to Leon.

"Let's go get married." I said.

"Let's go get in the car!" Leon said.

Sora took off running with Riku growling behind him. Leon and I walked casually. We walked down to the car and got in.

We got to the church and Leon's dad was there. We walked into the church and Leon and I walked up to the alter. The priest looked at us and smiled. He got out his book and started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two young men. Leon, you're first. Do you, Leon, take Cloud to love and to hold, to care for in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?" The priest said. **(1)**

"I do." Leon said looking at me.

"Do you, Cloud, take Leon to love and to hold to care for in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?" He asked me.

"I do." I said grinning at Leon.

"You may, well kiss." The priest said. Leon kissed me and we split soon after. He grinned and me and we went back down the aisle. Sora got up and jumped up and down.

"Yay! You're finally married!!" He said jumping more. Riku got up and we all went back outside.

"We have to go home and get you packed Sora. Our flight leaves tonight." I said.

"Yeah okay." Sora replied.

We all went outside and got into our cars. Mr. Otokonoko go onto the van waiting for him. Sora and Riku hopped into the back of the car, while Leon and I hopped in front. Leon buckled and started the car. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sora with his eyes closed, his head laying on Riku's should with Riku's head leaned against his. Their hands were laced together. I motioned for Leon to look at them in the rearview mirror. He smiled at the scene before him. I smiled too.

"Stop staring at us in the rearview mirror and go Leon." Sora said. Leon and I let out a hearty laugh and he started moving. We dropped Riku off at his house. He gave Sora a caring kiss on the lips and left. We continued home. When we got out and went upstairs Sora spoke up. "Can't I stay at Riku's while you guys are on your honeymoon. I don't want to be an inconvenience on Dad."

Leon spun on his heels and looked at Sora. "Dad, wants you to stay. You haven't even seen him in 11 years! You need to spend time with him!" He said staying calm.

"Fine!" Sora spat back at him. He huffed and opened the apartment door. He grabbed his duffel bag and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow... He seemed mad about that." I said.

"I know, but Riku and him would probably just have sex all the time anyway." Leon said.

"WE WOULD NOT!" Sora yelled from his room.

"I DON'T CARE!" Leon yelled back.

I giggled and Leon glared at me. "It's just that you two act too much like brothers sometimes." I said giggling a little more.

"Oh yeah?" Leon said smirking. He bent me over the island in the kitchen and started nibbling at my neck. I giggled and moaned a little.

"Save that for your honeymoon please." Sora said coming out of his room unfazed by what was happening before him.

"Don't be so stubborn Sora!" Leon yelled after him as he found what he wanted and retreated back to his room.

"Leon, don't be so hard on him." I said feeling sympathy for poor Sora.

"Don't start being all nice to him. He's going to our Dad's and that's final!" Leon said. I just smiled and went into our room. I got everything I needed for our trip around and got out a luggage bag. After I packed my stuff I packed Leon's. He's totally hopeless without me. "Cloud? I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. He just needs to spend time with him." Leon said.

"That's okay. I understand what you mean. Your Dad might just be gone one day." I said.

"Thank you for understanding." He answered.

"You might want to see if he's ready to go over to your Dad's. It's already 7:00 p.m. We need to be at the airport by 8:00." I said.

"Okay." Leon said leaving to go get Sora. He returned looking very angry. "He won't get off of his cell phone." He said.

"I'll deal with it." I said going out to talk to Sora. "Sora?" I knocked on his door and waited for a Reply.

"Cloud, I don't want to talk. I'm on my cell." He replied.

"Exactly. Leon and I would like to be at the airport shortly." I answered back politely.

"Fine!" He yelled then he mummbled a good-bye to the person on the phone. He came out of his room with his duffel and an angry face.

"Thank you Sora." I said hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said going over to the couch and waiting for Leon to be done getting the bags around. Once everything was in the car we piled in and went to the first stop, their Dad's house.

Sora carried his bag into the house and set it down he said goodbye to each of us and went to his temporary room.

"Thanks for doing this Dad." Leon said.

"When you get back we'll talk about the custody of Sora. I'd like him to live with me."

"Dad, I don't know about that." Leon protested.

"I said when you get back. Now go lovebirds." He said smiling. He pushed us out the door.

"Sora has our numbers!" I said as the door closed.

Leon and I got in the car and drove to the airport. We were leaving this island behind for 2 weeks.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I really don't like this chappy but I wanted to get a new one out. The next chapter is in Sora's POV. I hope you guys are gonna like it! 

**(1) I know it takes longer than that to get married but... I just wanted to speed it up a little bit. lol**

Any way thanks for reading! Bye-ya!


	15. Sora & Riku: Bad Day

_Hanging Around_

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I only own the very weird plot of this story.

* * *

**.Sora's POV.**

I opened to door to go out to get the phone to call Riku. I grabbed it and started punching in the numbers. I was about to press the 'Talk' button when dad came in. "What are you doing Sora?!" He yelled.

"I'm calling Riku..." I said slowly.

"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM OR TALK TO HIM ANY MORE!!" He yelled flipping out.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out?" I said whispering.

He got out of his wheelchair and walked up to me, "I bet you thought I couldn't walk! If you see, talk, or any other form of communications with that stupid boy Riku you will be dead!" He yelled in my face.

"O--Okay." I said.

"NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNLESS YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!!" He yelled at me.

"B--But I need to eat!" I said.

"NO YOU DON'T!! NOW GO!!!" He yelled hitting me face with his fist. I scrambled to get off the floor and ran to my room. Immediatly my jawline started bruising. I layed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Next Day at School...**

I walked into the classroom. Immediatly I walked over to my desk and buried my face in my arms. My stomach rummbled.

"Hungry?" Riku asked.

"Riku!" I said. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Woah! What's up?" He asked.

"Where's your cell phone?" I asked.

"It's in my front pocket." He said reaching into his pocket and took it out. I grabbed it and punched in Leon's cell phone number. It rang a couple times before he answered.

_"Hey Sora."_

"Leon! Dad's gone craz--" The phone was shot out of my hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO RIKU!!!" Dad yelled at me. He approached me with the gun.

"Dad! It's not what it looks like! I was checking on Leon and Cloud!" I said. He hit my head with the butt of the gun. I went unconcious.

**.Riku's POV.**

He just knocked Sora out! I hopped the table and rolled Sora over. His head was bleeding. "What'd you do?!" I yelled.

Just then the teacher walked in. He spotted me with Sora. "What's going on here?!" He yelled.

"GET OUT! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!!!" Sora's dad yelled. The teacher went to get help. "YOU!! YOU BETTER GET OUT TOO!"

I stayed where I was. I wasn't leaving Sora. "No! I won't leave Sora! You'll kill him!" I yelled.

"THAT'S MY POINT!!" He yelled at me.

"I won't let you kill him!" I said gripping him possessivly.

"Then I'll kill both of you." He said. I heard sirens in the parking lot and footsteps running in the hall. The room began to fill with police officers. Sora started waking up.

"Sir! Drop your weapon!" One of the police officers yelled.

"NO! I'm killing these vile little things." He pointed his gun at us.

One police officer snuck up behind Sora's dad. Sora was fully up now. He moved to a sitting position next to me. The police officer hit Sora's dad to the floor. Sora and I got up and I pulled him a little because of his head. Before they pulled The gun out of Sora's Dad's hands he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew at Sora. "SORA MOVE!!!!" I yelled. Started to move out of the way when it hit him. "SORA!!!" I yelled.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!" I heard a police officer yell. I moved over to Sora. "Sora!" I said crying. He looked at my and reached his hand up to my cheek. He was bleeding on the floor. "Sora! Please! Please don't leave me!" I said sobbing. The medical team picked him up on the stretcher. I got up and went with them. "Am I allowed to ride with him?" I asked.

"Are you related?" The ambulance team member asked back.

"No, but I'm the only one he has right now." I said, "I'm the only one who knows his older brother's number."

"Fine. You can ride with him." The ambulance team member said.

"He's lost a lot of blood! He needs to get a transfusion right now! What's his blood type?" The one doctor asked.

"It's B." The other said.

"He needs blood now!" The doctor said.

"I have blood type B!" I said.

"Great! Okay are we allowed to take blood?" The doctor asked.

"Would I have said something if I didn't want you to?" I said.

"Alright." The doctor Fastended a tight rubber strap around my upper arm and poked the needle into my arm. the blood flowed into the bag and as soon as they got enough they pulled the needle out and got a new one. They stuck it into Sora's arm. He had been hit at the hip. He was bleeding pretty badly. I sat in the one corner of the ambulance as they gave him blood and tried to temporarily bandage his wound. When we got out at the hospital I went to a pay phone and called Leon. He picked it up.

_"Hello?" _He asked.

"Leon? It's Riku." I said.

_"Riku what did Sora want to tell me and why didn't you call from your cell?" Leon aksed._

"First, I'm not calling from my cell because I was shot at and broken by your father. Second, Sora wanted to tell you that your Dad went crazy." I said.

_"What are you talking about?! What happened to Sora?!" _he yelled into the phone.

"He's in the hospital. He got shot. Your Dad shot him in the hip. He's in the O.R. right now." I said.

_"Oh my god..." _I heard the phone hit the ground and then some one picked it up again, _"We'll be home A.S.A.P." _Leon said.

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up. I went back to the waiting room. I sat and waited. I dozed and then I would wake up, but still no one came to tell me how Sora was. I leaned back in my chair and tried to doze again when someone tapped my shoulder. "Are you here for Sora?" Came a voice.

"Yes." I answered the doctor looking up at him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

* * *

This was so evil to do, but this'll intice me to write more sooner. I hope everyone like this chappy. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Bye-ya everyone! Thanks. -VanillaJewelz out :) 


	16. Riku: Hope

_Hanging Around_

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I only own the plot to the story.

* * *

**.Riku's POV.**

"What's wrong with him?" I asked anxiously.

"Sora is still in bad conditions, but after he regains his strength he will be better. Not up to snuff quite yet but he's going to be okay." The doctor answered.

"Is he gonna be able to walk?" I asked hopefully.

"We're not entirely sure yet. He's going to be checked on by the nurse to see if he can go home." The doctor said. I hung my head. Sora would be devstated if he could never walk or run again.

"Thanks doctor." I said.

"Your welcome. You can also go see him now." The doctor informed me pointing to his room.

"Thanks again." I said walking over to the door. I opened the door and walked in. "Sora?" I asked. He turned his head toward me and smiled.

"I thought everyone had abandoned me." He said jokingly. I smiled at him and got closer.

"I would never do that to you babe." I said kissing him.

"Thanks Riku." He whispered back.

"Your welcome." I replied. Then the nurse walked in.

"Sora, your blood count is back up, you seem to getting your strength back, and your hip has stopped bleeding. So, you can go home!" The nurse said smiling at us. "I'll get you the wheelchair." I hugged Sora after she left.

"Did you hear that? You're going home!" I said beaming. Sora didn't look as happy.

"Go home to what? Leon and Cloud aren't here. Where will I be going?" He said tears welling up in his eyes. I frowned and took his hand.

"You'll go home with me! You can live with me until Leon comes home." I said kissing him. He smiled at me and kissed me again. The nurse came back with a wheelchair.

"You guys are set to go!" She said with a wide smile. She came over and helped me get Sora out of the bed and into the wheelchair.

"Thanks." I said wheeling him to the elevator and down to the pay phone. I picked up the receiver and inserted my money. Then I dialed my home number. It rang a few times and then my mother picked up.

_"Hello?"_ She answered.

"Hey mom. I'm at the hospital can you come pick me up?" I asked.

_"Oh my god! Riku why are you at the hospital? Is something wrong?" _She questioned immediatly after I said my name and where I was.

"Mom, I'm fine. I need you to pick me and Sora up. He's going to be staying with us until Leon and Cloud get back." I said.

_"What happened to Sora?! Is he okay?" _She asked again.

"Mom, please come pick us up and I'll explain when I get home." I pleaded.

_"Fine. I'll be there soon. Bye." _She answered

"Thanks mom. Bye." I hung up the phone. Then I looked to Sora who looked up at me curiously. "She wants to know what happened." I explained.

"Oh. I was confused." He mumbled. His eyes were heavy with sleep.

"Stay awake please. You can sleep when we get home." I told him.

"Nn... But, I'm so tired." He answered yawning.

"I know but please stay awake." I said trying to get him to stay up. I walked out the front door and over to the car. He was nearly asleep when I opened the door and put him in the car. I put him so that he was lieing in the back seat. Then I closed the door and opened the trunk. I shoved the wheelchair into the trunk and slammed it shut. Then I climbed into the front seat and buckled up. I looked back at his sleeping form. "You can go now." I whispered to my mom who pushed on the gas pedal and started for home.

She looked at me with a quizzical look and I responded, "I'll tell you later." I didn't feel like talking right now. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was so tired. So much had happened in such a short period of time. Sora now had a chance he would never walk again. My heart sank when I thought about the chance he would never walk, run, or swim again. this thought made a single tear slip from my eye and down my cheek. "Riku darling what's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Sora got shot in the hip and may not be able to walk again." I said letting another tear slip down my cheek.

"Oh... I'm so sorry hunny." My mother said trying to ease the pain in my heart.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't even know if Sora knows yet." I said wiping my eyes of all tears. I turned my head to look out of the window and stare at the scenery. We pulled into the drive way and my mom pulled the keys out. I got out and went to the back door of the car. I opened it and picked Sora up. He snuggled into my chest and sighed. I walked to the front door and opened it. I walked in the house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I went in and set Sora on my bed. I watched him for a few seconds to make sure he was comfy. Then I went downstairs to where my mother had made some cookies and put out two glasses of milk. I smiled and sat down. I grabbed two cookies and dunked them into my milk. I ate the cookies quickly as my mom sat down.

"Want to talk now?" she asked. I nodded and swallowed the mouthful of cookie I had been chewing on.

"It's just that Sora is all bubbly and happy. I'm afraid that if he loses his ability to walk and run he'll go dead inside. I love him, but I can't see him hurt anymore then he already has been." I said letting out my emotions.

"Riku, knowing Sora he'll find a way to have fun no matter what. He won't go dead inside. Trust me." My mom whispered. Just then I heard a loud thump from my room above. I chuckled a little and my mother frowned. "Go help him!" she commanded.

"I'm going." I said. I walked up the stairs and over to my bedroom. I saw the best thing in my whole life. Sora was walking! WALKING!! "You're walking!" I said. He looked at me and frowned.

"Of course I'm walking! What else would I be doing!?" He yelled angrily.

"The doctors said you might never walk again! This is great!" I said. I lunged at him and hugged him. He hugged me back very awkwardly. (A/N: Sorry for the spelling!!) I pulled away and looked at him. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as he started to tear up.

"I'm just really sorry I was forced onto you! I didn't mean for you to have to take care of me. I'm pathetic!" He said sobbing and gulping lung fulls of air back in only to let it out in another sob.

"You are not pathetic! And, you weren't forced onto me! I chose for you to come and stay with me until Cloud and Leon got back." I said comfortingly, then I remembered something, "Would you like to call Cloud and Leon? I know they were going to come home early, but we could have our own little vacation." I whisped the last part seductivly and pinched his butt making him moan.

"Al--Alright." He whispered. I went and grabbed the phone bringing it back to him, where he sat on my bed. He took it from my hands and punched in the numbers to Leon's cell phone and pressed the speaker phone button.

_"Hello Riku? What's going on?"_ He asked concerned.

"Th--This isn't Riku." Sora sobbed happily as he spoke.

_"Sora? Are you okay? What happened? Where are you staying? We'll pick you up when we get home." _Leon peppered Sora with many questions.

"I'm fine. I'm staying at Riku's and You don't have to come home early. Riku and I are going to spend the rest of the two weeks together. So even if you do come home. I won't come home for 13 days." Sora said into the phone.

_"You sure that's what you want? I can come home right now to--" _Leon was cut off by Sora's interuption.

"No! You're staying there and that's final!! I want to stay with Riku!" Sora practically yelled at Leon.

_"Okay, Okay. Don't freak out. We'll be back in two weeks. Bye." _Leon said as the end of their conversation.

"Bye Leon and Cloud!" Sora and I both said into the phone. We hung up the phone and stared at each other smiling. Then I lunged happily onto Sora, who started giggling. I pressed my lips to his and ran my tounge against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and I slipped my tounge in, exploring the now familiar moist cavern. My mother walked up to the door and looked in, "I guess I'll be going out for tonight." She said laughing. Sora's cheeks turned bright red at being caught making out. I just chuckled and continued our make out session.

"Riku... I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too Sora." I said back. We heard the front door close and we both laughed. "It looks like we have the house to ourselves for a while. We're gonna need to go to the store." I said with an evil smirk on my face.

* * *

Okay I didn't make him die, but in the next chappy he's gonna wish he had. Well, if that doesn't intice you then you are just mean! P lol.

Anyway! I hope you like this chapter it's very relieving but cute at the same time. Next: Chapter Sora's POV. Sora finds out something about Riku.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

-VanillaJewelz


	17. Sora: I need a vacation

_Hanging Around_

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. I only own the plot to the story.

Chapter 17

Warning!: Sadness... and yaoi

**.Sora's POV.**

Riku went to the store a while ago... He takes forever! I can't believe he could take so long. Then the phone rang.

_Riiiing!!_

_Riii--_

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hello is Mrs. Kuro there?" _A strange voice asked.

"No, may I take a message?" I asked.

_"Just tell her I've found you guys the perfect house. The one you were looking for! Thanks Riku." _Then he hung up. Riku didn't tell me that he was moving to a new house. Why?

"Hey Sora! I'm home!" Riku yelled from the door.

"Are you sure you're _really_ home? Or do you have more to tell me?" I asked.

"Sora? What're you talking about?" Riku asked.

"You know God Damn well what I'm asking!! You didn't even try to tell me. I had to learn for a real state agent. By the way he called. He found your perfect house. The one you were looking for." I said tears rolling down my cheeks. Realization dawned on him and he came forward to hug me.

"Sora, I'm so sorry..." He started.

"No you're not! You're leaving! You don't care about me!" I screamed at him.

"Sora! Listen! That house is for someone else. It's for my Grandparents. We're getting them to move to Destiny Island so they can live by us! I'm not moving an inch! I love you." He said. I looked at him; my eyes were still filled with tears.

Riku grabbed his wrist and lead him to his bedroom with the grocery bag still in his other hand. He drug me through the door and closed it behind us. He sat me on the bed and looked through the bag. Riku took out whipped cream, ice cream, and continued tucking something in his pocket.

"What did you stick in your pocket?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing babe." He said kissing my lips quickly.

"Riku! I want to know!!" I pouted. He chuckled and took out the last item. Ice Cream.

"I went to the store to get what we needed baby." Riku said taking the top off the ice cream and digging his finger into it. He walked over to me, ice cream still on his finger.

"I don't think we needed ice cream and--" I was cut off by and intruding finger with cold ice cream on it in my mouth. Riku pulled out his finger and feverishly kissed me. I quickly responded, kissing him back. He moved his lips down my neck, kissing and nibbling it whilst I moaned at the attention. Riku smirked and continued his ministrations.

"Riku… oh my god…" I mumbled in pure pleasure. Riku laid me on the bed and got up. I whimpered at the loss and leaned up on my forearms to see what he was doing. "Riku?" I said wanting him to come back and keep going. He paced a few times and mumbled some stuff, "Riku? What's wrong? Was it me? Should I leave?" I asked.

"No, I'm just thinking." Riku came up to me and sat by me. "I got something for you… but I need you to pick it out." He whispered in my ear.

"What is it?" I squealed and he chuckled. He took the box out of his pocket and gave it to me. I gave him a curious look and opened it. I almost cried at the beautiful thing in the box.

"Riku… It's gorgeous." I whispered leaning over and kissing him.

"I knew you'd like it." He said back. I took it out of the box. It was a white gold bracelet with two gold charms. The charms were a crown and a paopu fruit.

"Like it? I love it!" I said. I put it on and admired it.

"I have the other paopu fruit charm they made. It was a set. It shows our undying love." He said. Then he slipped his out of his pocket and put it on. "Now we'll be together forever." He whispered leaning in to kiss me. I pushed him away with tears gleaming in my eyes.

"I don't deserve you. You give me expensive gifts, but I give you nothing in return. I just don't deserve you." I said. He looked at me with concerned eyes and I looked away. I didn't deserve someone so great.

"You give me everything I could ask for. Your love. These gifts are material things. What you give me is much better and I'll never have you thinking you aren't good enough for me. You are the best thing that could ever happen to me. I love you." Riku said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said kissing him again.

"That wasn't your whole gift either babe." Riku said, smiling at my confused expression.

"It's not?" I asked looking even more confused. Riku got up and pulled me up too. Then he took me over to the computer and pulled up the internet tab.

"Where to babe?" Riku asked watching that goofy smile of mine spread across my face. He was on an airplane ticket site.

"I don't know… I don't want you to spend so much money on me…" I whispered.

"You need a vacation with everything that's happened lately. And don't worry about the money, for you I'll spend all of my money. I'm rich thanks to the black roses." He said pulling me into his lap where he sat on the chair at his computer. He started nibbling my neck.

"Wh—What about Leon and Cloud? Don't I need to ask them?" I said. He chuckled.

"You can call them if you want." He said. I got up and walked over to his phone. I picked it up and dialed Leon.

_Riiiiiing… _

_Rii— _

_"Hello?" _ Leon answered.

" Leon, I was just wondering if I could go on a trip with Riku." I asked awaiting his answer.

_"Sure, can I go now?"_ He asked.

"Yea, Bye Leon." I said.

_"Bye Sora, See ya soon."_ He responded and hung up.

"He said yes!" I said running over to Riku and jumping in his lap. I heard an audible 'oof' from him.

"So where do you want to go babe?" He asked me.

"Mmm… I don't know… I want to go some place romantic and fun." I said.

"I think we should go to Paris or England, maybe even Japan." Riku said starting to kiss my neck.

"What about Denmark?" I asked.

"If that's where you want to go then it's decided." Riku said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Riku!" I said. He smiled back and looked to the website. He typed in ' Denmark' and looked at the possible flights.

"What flight babe? Don't even think about middle class. We're going first class the whole way." He said.

"What about tomorrow at 3?" I asked.

"Sounds great babe." Riku whispered in my ear. I turned and smiled at him.

"I love you, Riku." I whispered.

"I love you too babe." Riku said kissing my lips lovingly. Riku booked the flight and got up from his seat, picking me up with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him again. When we got to the bed Riku put one knee on the bed and carefully laid me down on the bed. Then he moved to my neck licking and nipping it. I moaned in pleasure.

"Riku… We should probably pack…" I gasped as his thumb and index finger began to play with my nipple.

"Only a little bit longer babe…" Riku said, rubbing my clothed erection.

"R—Riku… We really need to pack…" I said and Riku sighed. He knew I was right.

"Alright…" He said running a hand through his hair.

"We can do it at the hotel." I said smirking at his shocked expression. Then he made a low growl and kissed me passionately again.

"You do realize that you will be up all that night then?" Riku said smirking at my blushing state.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't..." I said. Riku looked at me with devious eyes. I noticed that look. The 'you-better-run-before-I-rape-you' look. I wiggled out from under him and took off running.

"Get back here Sora!!" He yelled at me as I bolted down the stairs with Riku right behind me.

I laughed wildly and kept running, until that I felt something grab my waist and pull me down. After I fell, Riku flipped me over and sat on my hips.

"Riku get off of me!!" I whined pouting up at him. He leaned down and nibbled on my bottom lip before kissing me. I moaned and kissed back. Then he got up and left. I groaned in frustration.

"RIKU!!" I yelled. Now I had to find him to get rid of my growing 'problem'.


	18. Riku: Party! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

_**Hanging around**_

**Chapter18**

**.Riku's POV.**

As soon as I was away from him he yelled my name. I just chuckled to myself. I went into my room. Grabbing my suitcase from my closet and beginning to stuff it with clothes. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. When I came back into the room Sora was standing sexily in the doorway.

"Riku…" He said motioning me to come to him with his index finger.

"Not now babe! We have to pack. We can do **that **at the hotel." I said getting a growl from Sora. I resisted the urge to chuckle as he came in the room and flopped on my bed.

"But Riiiiiikuuuuuu…." He whined dragging out my name.

"Sorry hun. We have to go back to your Dad's house and your apartment to get what you need to go on the trip." I said making him pout and look so molestable.

"Don't expect too much from me then when you're ready to put out!" Sora said getting up and hugging me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked concerned for my boyfriend.

"Nothing I'm just a little tired." He said, snuggling further into my chest.

"Alright, but you can sleep when we're on the plane, or when we're done playing around." I whispered seductively into his ear. He shivered and swiveled his hips against mine.

"Why not now?" He asked in a whiney pout.

I replied, "Because, babe, we're not done packing." Sora stomped his feet on the floor in a childish temper tantrum.

I just laughed at his childish ways. Then I went back to packing my things. I didn't need much a few changes of clothes, toiletries, and other… things.

Sora sat back on the bed and watched me go about my business. When I grabbed a bag, in which he hadn't seen, he questioned me.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"You'll see when we get to the hotel." I said, making his lips return to the oh-so-adorable pout.

"But, Riku!"

"No, buts! Well, except for yours. Which I will love making it sore for you." I said smirking at the blush that stained his sun kissed cheeks.

"Riku!" He squawked indignantly.

"What? No else is here." I said putting my hands up in a 'look around' kind of gesture. He just blushed more and lowered his gaze. I walked over to him getting a firm grip on his chin and brought it up. I looked into his crystal blue orbs and kissed him. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. He granted me immediate entry into his mouth when he felt my tongue on his bottom lips sucking and licking. I started to deepen the kiss when we heard a loud bang on the front door. He jumped and screamed.

"He's come back to kill me Riku! He's going to kill me!!!!" He yelled tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Babe, calm down. Get under the bed and wait for me before you come out." I said trying to calm him. He nodded his head and crawled under the bed. I began to walk downstairs and towards the front hallway. There was more pounding and then some angry voices. I approached the door and opened it, hiding behind it.

"Riku, man, what are you doing?" Came Axel's voice from the other side of the door.

"You guys scared the shit out of Sora! He thinks his Father has come back to kill him!" I said coming out of my hiding place.

"Well, Axel here was being a total jerk!!" Roxas yelled.

"I was not!" Axel protested.

Riku was about to speak when we all heard a wailing from upstairs. The other band members looked at Riku, who was staring at the stairs in his house.

"Maybe we should go check on him." Demyx said

"Yeah…" Axel said, but I was already bounding up the stairs.

"Sora, baby, are you okay?" I asked. He wailed again and I got down on my knees.

"Sora, calm down, it's the band. It's okay." I said soothingly and he sobbed again. I began to crawl under the bed.

"I can't take it anymore…" He sobbed. Once I was all the way under the bed he latched onto my chest and cried. "He's gonna come back for me! He's gonna kill you and me!" He sobbed harder.

"Sora you need to calm down. He's not going to come back for you. I'm right here to protect you." I said rubbing small circles on his back. He sobbed into my shirt and buried his face further into my chest. I continued to rub his back in soothing circles.

"The band is here. You wanna go down stairs and see 'em?" I asked him. He nodded his head and we crawled out of the small area. As soon as we were out he latched back onto my arm with a death grip. I just chuckled at him and went downstairs. I groaned as I saw people walk up to my door. I went to the door and opened it as they were about to knock.

"Riku! Hey!" Yuna yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"That's so mean we wanted to come over and see you." Rikku said. Yuna and Paine, behind her shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah just go to the living room with the others." I said motioning them inside. We went into the living room and sat down with everyone else. Sora sat on my lap and buried his head, once again, into my chest. Axel started the conversation.

"So, what do you think of us moving to the island Riku?" He asked.

"You are! That's great! We can go to the same school and we'll see each other more often." I said.

"Yeah that's kind of why we're all here. We wanted to see if you'd be happy." Paine said.

"Of course I'm happy!" I said excitedly

"Good." Zexion said. Sora's shirt hiked up a bit and just about everyone caught a glimpse at his bandages around his waist. Roxas gasped and jumped out of his seat.

"Sora, oh my god what happened?!" He said, as he lifted Sora's shirt to see all the bandages. Sora's eyes teared up and he buried his head into my chest again.

"His father went nuts and tried to kill him, but the bullet hit his hip instead." I explained as his tears began to soak my shirt again.

"Oh Sora…" Roxas sighed hugging the brunette. Sora sobbed and Roxas let go.

"We should throw a party!" Axel said. Roxas walked over and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Idiot!" Roxas hissed.

"Can we?" Came Sora's weak voice. He sniffled a couple times and looked at me with his irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, we can, if that's what you want to do babe." I said.

"See?" Axel said to Roxas.

"Why are you always such a big jerk!?" Roxas screamed at him.

"I am not! I was just pointing out that I was right!" Axel said back.

"You couldn't have let it go!" Roxas screamed again.

"It looks like we started another fight, babe." I said. Sora just watched them bicker. I chuckled at them and then broke the fight apart with a simple statement, "What time tonight?"

Everyone looked at me and started shouting times and what we should do.

"Hold up! How about 5:00pm? We have to go and get Sora's stuff from his Dad's house." I said.

"That sounds good." Everyone said.

"Start getting the food, drinks, and people around." I said.

"Okay." Demyx said.

"We're going to run over to his Dad's house and get his stuff. We'll be back soon." I said getting out of my seat and picking up my car keys. We left the house a few minutes later.

"I can't wait for the party and then the trip tomorrow!" Sora said bouncing up and down in his seat.

I just laughed. "It's going to be fun." I said making Sora beam. We arrived at his Dad's house and he went into the apartment. We were about to walk to his room when we heard someone yell, "Freeze!" Sora and I stopped in our tracks. Sora broke down into a fit of tears and sobs.

"Put your hands up." The police officer commanded. Sora and I did so. Then he got a good look at us.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We've been looking for Sora all day. Where has he been?" The police officer asked.

"With me. He's staying at my house while his brother is gone." I said.

"We are going to have to put 24 hour surveillance on your house. Sora will need to be with you or someone trustworthy at all times." He said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Your father escaped from the police's custody. You cannot leave the island unless you get a call from the police telling you so." The officer informed us. Sora's eyes widened and he latched onto me again.

"So we can't go on our trip?" I asked.

"No, that would fall under the jurisdiction of leaving the island." He said.

"Okay, but we need to get his clothes from his bedroom." I said. The officer put away his gun and stepped aside. Sora walked into his room and over to his duffel bag. He picked it up along with his cell phone that had 5 missed calls. He flipped it open and checked them. They were all from Leon around the time of the shooting. Sora closed his phone and came back out of his room.

"I'm ready." He said going to door and opening it.

"Sora? Where did you get that bruise on your jaw?" I asked.

"My father got angry at me for trying to call you and he hit me." Sora said. I looked at him before embracing him. He just lay against my chest. After a while we left. We got in the car and drove back to my house. We walked in and there were decorations everywhere. Everyone was on their cell phones with someone or someplace. We just laughed. Once they were done, Sora and I called a meeting.

"Listen up. We have a problem on our hands. Sora's Dad escaped from police custody and Sora must be watched at **all **times! We cannot risk leaving him alone." I explained.

"We will keep a very strict on him General Riku." Demyx said while doing a mock salute. I chuckled and grabbed onto Sora's hand. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked concerned.

"Is it okay to have a party when my homicidal father is running around looking for me?" He asked.

"It'll be fine baby." I said leaning down and kissing him lightly on the cheek. I moved to his ear, "We'll just have to have our vacation at home. With a little more…fun?" I whispered, brushing my lips against his earlobe making him basically turn into a huge puddle of goo. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. The house was ready for the party and I still had to get my angel all dressed up for our other guests/fans. I pulled him along, going up the stairs and to my bedroom.

"Riku, why are we in here?" He asked me cocking his head to the side.

"I'm dressing you up like the sexy babe you are!" I said happily throwing stuff out of my closet and onto my bed. I planned on him wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a red polo.

"Why red?" He asked.

"That's your favorite color isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he put on a seductive grin, "but I want to wear something you would like more." He whispered hugging me.

I grinned and came back with a smart ass comment, "But, babe, I don't think you going naked would be appropriate." I smirked, watching him blush a cherry red and stammer something inaudible. "What baby?" I asked, plastering my victorious smirk on my face.

"I want to wear clothes that you'd like me to wear." He whispered.

"Babe, I got the perfect thing that will keep the fans girls off of you." I pulled out a shirt that was aqua and had black writing across its front that read, 'Property of Riku Kuro. You touch you die.' It had special lettering on 'die' too.

Sora giggled and grabbed the shirt. He tugged his own over his head and slipped into the aqua one. Then he moved his nimble fingers down to his pants and unbuttoned them sliding them down his own slim hips. I licked my lips hungrily and watched as he slipped the cargos on, again concealing himself from my hungry eyes. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Riku, I'm glad I look that delicious, but we have guests to entertain." He said pulling the cargos all the way on. He moved toward me and gave me a kiss, which lead to me sticking my tongue down his throat. There came a light knock on my door and I groaned as Sora pulled away and grabbed my hand. We walked over to the door to answer it. Then there was a muffled scream heard downstairs. I grabbed Sora's hand and we raced for the window. I lowered Sora onto the roof below my window and begin to do so myself. Then I heard a chuckle and turned my eyes toward the one and only person who would ever do this.

* * *

A/N: All righty! I'm soooooo sorry it took me sooooo long to update. But I was going to and then my internet went down and and... I'M SORRY! Please accept my apology. Please review. Overall I liked this chapter. It was fun and exciting!


	19. Sora: Nicknames

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Or the songs I use in this fic.

**A/N: Yo peeps!! Lol. Anyway, here's the next chappy!**

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

**Chapter 19 **

**.Sora's POV. **

I looked back at Riku who was half out the window, when he looked back. There was a low chuckle and Riku scrambled onto the roof. "Come on Sora!" He yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around to the front of his house where we yelled for the police cars. "Help! Help! He's in my room!" He yelled. They looked up and ran into the house. In a few minutes we heard them wrestling with someone in his room. We went back over to his window to check. They had him in custody and were telling him his rights. I breathed a brief sigh. This caused my father to turn around and glare at me. I looked down and didn't look him in the eye. The police finished their speech.

"I want a lawyer!" He hissed. Then they escorted him out of the room. Riku wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me back into his room. He climbed in after me. The police told us that we would have to testify and Riku and I nodded.

They left quickly though. I turned to Riku and sighed. "I'm so tired." I said.

"Let's go talk to everyone else." Riku answered. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I hugged him back. They walked down the stairs and over to their friends.

"We're so sorry!!" Roxas cried as we entered the room.

"Don't worry about it Roxas." Riku said. "So the party goes on!" We all cheered. I hugged onto Riku tighter. He gripped my waist tighter. So the party plans continued as planned. Everyone would start to be here in a few minutes. My father was not in the picture any more. Leon and Cloud would soon get full custody of me. I was happy. The people slowly started to trickle in. In the back yard was a dance floor set up in the grass. I found a group of my friends and decided to hang with them.

"Sora what happened today?" Kairi asked.

"Umm… My dad went kinda nutso and tried to kill me and Riku." I answered summing it up.

"Omigod! Are you okay?" Selphie asked in her rushed tone.

"Mostly!" I laughed over the music.

"What do you mean 'mostly'? Are you okay or not?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I bullet grazed my hip though. I'm serious though, I'm fine." I said making them all pounce on me for a hug.

"You big dummy! You scared us!!" Selphie yelled.

"This song is going out to my dearest Sora! Girls you hurt him you're hurting me!" Riku said over the mic. I blushed furiously as everyone turned to look at me. Then the song started.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Have said too much  
But not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

Riku looked at me lovingly. I smiled shyly. Everyone was entranced by the music. I was entranced by his eyes.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

**(Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol)**

After the song they got down off the stage letting the DJ take back over. Crowds surrounded him as I pushed through trying to get to my boyfriend. I reached my hand out waiting for him to grab it and pull me in. When he did he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Everyone around us 'aww'ed or the just walked away. A bunch of fan girls tried to pull me and Riku apart. Thank god for the other members of the band that jumped in and took their praise.

"I love you Riri." I said.

"Is that my new nickname?" Riku said kissing the top my head.

"Yes… Riri…" I said hugging him contentedly.

"Then your nickname is gonna be princess. Alright my beautiful princess?" Riku said smirking.

"Alright Riri…" I yawned.

"You're not tired already, are you princess?" He asked me.

"Sorta…" I said my eyes slowly closing. Riku pushed me out onto the dance floor.

"Let's go dance then." He said smirking down at me. Then Panic! At the disco's song, 'I write sins not tragedies' came on. Riku and I started to dance. Riku then turned me around and started grinding into me. We were perfectly synchronized. Fans pulled out there video cameras wanting to get the lead singer grinding with his boyfriend. They wanted to put the videos online to show that they were there at one point during the party. I leaned my head back on Riku's shoulder, he nibbled on my ear. I groaned. "Riri… I want you so bad… right now…" I said out of breath. He let a breathy chuckle. Then he whispered seductively into my ear, "Let's go to the bathroom then." He said. I went crazy. I grabbed his hand and walked off to the bathroom. He follows stumbling a little and smirking. I am filled with lust for him and only him. When we reach the bathroom I pulled him in quickly. I pulled him in on top of me.

"Com' on Riri, fuck me." I said. He smirked unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. "Quicker Riku…" I whined. He laughed.

"Princess, I can only go so fast." He replied. Just when he was about to pull down my pants a knock came from the door.

"What?!" I yell in frustration.

"Other people want to use the bathroom!" We heard Demyx yell. We both groan and he zips my pants back up. He pulls the door open and the whole band is standing outside the doorway smirking.

"If you guys wanted some alone time you should have gone to your room Riku." Axel said cockily.

"Shut it Axel!" I said snappily. I was so frustrated and mad that they had interrupted us.

"Chill Sora, we were just coming to inform you that your brother is back and waiting for you in the back yard with Cloud. The police made them come back." Roxas said.

"What?" I asked. I was a little busy trying to calm myself down.

"Le-on is ho-me!" Demyx said separating to words like I was some stupid kid.

"No!" I yelled.

"Sora!" Cloud said coming up to me, "We missed you!" He hugged me and Leon came up to me.

"Where'd he shoot you?" He asked. I lifted my shirt to show my hip.

"Oh my god… I'm just so happy you're okay!" Leon said pulling Sora into a tight hug.

"What's up with the party?" Cloud asked.

"It was a present for Sora, since we can't go on our trip now." Riku said. Then Leon let go of me to stare at my shirt.

"Sora… What are you wearing?" He asked. I glanced down and blushed.

"Oh… Um… I, er, got it from Riku." I said. Leon raised his eyebrow and stared at Riku, who was smirking. I walked back over to Riku and wrapped my arms around him. I snuggled into his chest. "Riri and I were gonna go to Denmark." I said.

This time it was Riku who blushed. I don't think he appreciated being called Riri in front of everyone he knew.

"Riri, eh?" Axel said. Riku sent him a death glare. Axel just smirked that evil smirk of his. I started getting sleepier. I yawned again and Riku smiled deviously. I didn't like that look.

"Are you tired…Princess?" He asked. I blushed as my brother and everyone burst out laughing. I looked up at Riku glaring. "Payback's a bitch, Princess." He said. I unwound myself from him. He looked confused.

"Yeah, especially when it means your boyfriend won't putout for a week." I said glaring. He winced.

"So, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't do that, I'm sorry." He said.

I just furrowed my brows together as if I was thinking about it. "Nope, sorry nothing for a week." I said. I liked my new nickname 'So'. It was catchy. Riku just sulked. Frowning deeply as I talked to Leon and Cloud.

"Sora, don't be so mean. You did, after all, embarrass him first." Leon said.

"I don't know… He was kinda mean. I need some fresh air. I'll be back." I said. I left Leon and Cloud in Riku's living room and went out the front door to get a little fresh air. I sat down on the curb. Then, out of nowhere, someone picked me up and carried me to the alley near Riku's house. "RIKU!! HELP!! SOMEONE!"

* * *

I'm soooo evil and sooooooo sorry I didn't update in forever!! I was so busy but now its summer and I'm doing like nothing!! Okay so I'm almost done with **Hanging Around 1.** I'm starting on Chappy 20. It's gonna be good. I just can't wait to go to the 2nd story+sqeals+ I'm happy! And listening to My favorite songs! Woot!! I can't wait for your responses!! Please Review! 


	20. Sora & Riku: The End

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Or the songs used in any chapters unless it says otherwise.

**A/N: Yo peeps!! Lol. Anyway, here's the next chappy!**

"Hi!" Someone speaking

_**Hanging around**_

**Chapter 20 **

**.Sora's POV. **

Then the person covered my mouth and pushed me up against the building in the alley. "Stop screaming so loud you little brat." The predator spat. Then he started to rub up against me. I bit his hand and kneed him in the crotch. He dropped me and I went to get up to run. I didn't get far. Then the man grabbed me again. "RIKU! HELP ME!!!" I yelled. The man hit me across the head. Another person came into view in the alley way.

"What are you doing back here?!" The person yelled.

"PLEASE HELP ME!! THIS PERSON'S KIDNAPPING ME!! PLEASE HELP!" The person got closer.

"Sora?! Put him down!! You fucking bastard put him down." The person said. That's when I realized it was Axel. The man hit me across the head, this time with something else. I tried to scream again but the person hit me across the head one more time and I was out like a light.

**.Riku's POV. **

I heard Axel outside yelling for me. I went outside to the alleyway.

"Riku this bastard is kidnapping Sora!" Axel yelled hitting the man.

"You son of a bitch get off of me!" The kidnapper yelled dropping Sora and punching Axel. I ran up to him, grabbing a piece of wood from a garbage can, when his back was turned and hit him in the back of the head with it. He collapsed. I went over to Sora.

"Sora! Wake up… Please…" I said tears flooding to my eyes. Sora's eyes opened and he looked up at me dazed. I smiled and scooped him up.

"Axel can you drag him back to the house." I asked.

"Sure." Axel said dragging the kidnapper to the house. We walked into the house, which was now emptying. I laid Sora on my couch in the living room.

"Shit!! What happened to Sora?!" Leon asked.

"He was almost kidnapped. Where's the phone we knocked out the kidnapper." I asked. Roxas gave me the phone. I dialed for the police.

_"This is the _ _Destiny_ _Island__ police station. How can I help you?" _The operator asked.

"I need a police officer out here at 419 paopu lane, we just caught a kidnapper in the process of kidnapping a boy." I spoke quickly. A few minutes later the cops were at my house.

"We got a call from this house about a kidnapper being caught." One of them said.

"Yes, that man over there," I started pointing to the man, "Tried to kidnap my boyfriend."

The police went over to the man and picked him up. "This is the guy alright, he's a sex offender. We've been trying to catch him for a while now." The police said.

They handcuffed him and put him in the back of their car. Then they got in and left. I went back into the house, fully intending to comfort Sora, but he was asleep on the couch. I picked him up and carried him to my room. I placed him in my bed and crawled in next to him. I kissed his cheek and whispered a soft 'goodnight'.

**The next morning… **

I woke up in the morning and he was gone. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen, where I found Sora cooking. Cooking! Of all things! I didn't think he could cook, but we won't tell him that. He turned away from the stove and to me.

"Good morning Riri!" He said in that bubbly voice of his.

"Good morning princess." I said and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his neck.

"Riku, I'm trying to cook!" He giggled.

"I know and I didn't know you could cook. I think it's sexy." I said nipping his neck. He giggled and turned around in my embrace. "Sora, I love you." I said leaning in and giving him a loving kiss.

"I love you too Riri." Sora replied, kissing back. We kissed a few more times before we realized we were being watched. Then there were the cat calls and whistles that finally caught our attention fully. Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Leon, and Cloud were all either whistling or making cat calls. Sora started blushing and I just chuckled. He still acted like a blushing virgin. I wrapped an arm around his waist and walked to the living room with everyone else.

"How is everyone this morning?" I asked everyone. Leon looked a little ticked off. Cloud looked just about the same. The band looked just about the same. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're a little disappointed in you Riku." Zexion said.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"You haven't told Sora yet." Demyx replied, "You said you'd do it last night so he could talk to Leon and Cloud."

"Shit… I just was a little—" I started but was cut off by Sora.

"Tell me what?" Sora said his beautifully blue eyes turning up to me.

"I'm… um… Going on tour with the band, Sora…" I started voice trailing off.

"For how long…?" He said, eyes welling up with tears.

"Three months..." I said. The tears started slipping down his cheeks. I quickly used the pad of my thumb to wipe them away.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said pulling away.

"Because, I want you to come with me." Sora looked a little shocked then he launched himself at me.

"Of course I'll go with you Riku! I love you!"

"I love you too."

****

****

**The End **

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long to get the last chapter of the story out to all of you. But once again I lost my internet and I'm on my brother's computer. So this is the end to Hanging Around. I'm soooo sad it's over!! I'm going to begin working on the next story. I hope eveyone likes the ending. It is a rather stupid ending, but that's because it's not over! lol. Please review. No flames or I'll never write again! Lol. :) See you soon!! And don't forget that I still have other stories that you could read! **Luck & Time **is just kicking off with 3 chapter already. So please, keep an eye out for the next story. The title will be, **Love isn't just a game for Two**.

Thanks everyone and see you soon!!

-VJ

****


End file.
